


The Nanny

by Jenn0509



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Baby Upir, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon Incest, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Het and Slash, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Peter's Sister, Polyamory, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Upir, Vampire Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn0509/pseuds/Jenn0509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter's older sister finds her way to Hemlock Grove and decides to wait on him to return, keeping herself occupied with his upir. Roman/Peter smut begins in chapter 16!<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Roman had never seen the woman in his attic before, and stared blankly at her.</p><p>“You shouldn’t just let her cry.” The woman repeated, rocking a bundle of blankets.</p><p>“Who are you?” Roman finally asked, unnerved by her ice blue eyes.</p><p>Cooing to the child that had killed Letha and driven Peter away, the woman shot him a brilliant smile, “Rachel Rumancek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R. Rumancek

Roman had never seen the woman in his attic before, and stared blankly at her.

“You shouldn’t just let her cry.” The woman repeated, rocking a bundle of blankets.

“Who are you?” Roman finally asked, unnerved by her ice blue eyes.

Cooing to the child that had killed Letha and driven Peter away, the woman shot him a brilliant smile, “Rachel Rumancek.”

Roman’s thoughts flickered back to a conversation he and Peter’d had about sisters, “I had an older sister, Rachel. She died when I was a kid, I don’t remember much.”

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Roman said, even as he compared almost all of her features to Peter, Destiny, and Lynda’s in his head.

Rachel nodded sadly, “That’s what my brother thinks.” She pinned him with those eyes again. “Where is Peter? I tracked him here, but nothing.”

Roman shrugged, looking her over: long brown hair that looked like Peter’s only cleaner, the same eyes, tits that Peter most certainly did not have, yellow pants and a gray sweater Peter would never wear, but the same quiet confidence that had initially drawn him to the werewolf. “He and Lynda took off after that fucking thing was born.”

Rachel cringed, “That sounds like my mother. Good, glad to know she’s doing well.” The baby wailed, but Rachel hardly reacted, didn’t wince like Roman did. All she did was put a finger in between her own teeth and bite until he could smell the blood welling up. His pupils blew at the smell, and he’d taken an unconscious step towards her when she popped the bleeding digit into the baby’s mouth. The thing’s blue eyes widened before thin pink lips wrapped around Rachel’s finger and began to suck in earnest. Rachel smiled, brushing her thumb across the soft cheek, “There you go, precious. You were just hungry, weren’t you?”

Roman slid down the wall, “How’d you know that’s what she wanted?”

Rachel sat down too, her back against the crib, “She’s yours, isn’t she? She’s upir, but you’ve been starving her. While she’s toothless and can’t eat meat, the little bit of blood she needs has to be supplemented. This should do her for a week or more.”

“Why does Peter think you’re dead?” Roman asked, still uneasy with all things upir, even when they didn’t relate to his hell spawn.

“Because of what I am.” He stared at her cluelessly, “In our bloodline, it’s only the men that turn. When I was twelve, I bled for the first time, and... the next moon, I turned. The elders were outraged that my mother had screwed a man from another line, even though she swears my father was human. Her punishment would have been death, but I couldn’t let her leave Peter alone. He was six, my baby brother, and he needed her. I took the punishment, but Nicolae pitied me. I was banished, and our mother stayed with Peter. I had her tell him I’d died so he wouldn’t come looking for me.”

“I’m not going looking for him.” Roman said to himself.

Rachel laughed, “He’ll come back to you.” Roman stared blankly at her again, “His scent’s all over you, and her,” she gestured to the baby, “No upir baby would be this calm around a werewolf if it hadn’t been exposed before birth. You two were very close to her mother, weren’t you?”

“Letha was my cousin. She and Peter were dating.”

“Does she have a name?” Rachel asked, finally pulling her finger from the baby’s mouth, earning a yowl of displeasure that she quickly shushed with a pacifier.

Roman shook his head, eyes fixed on Rachel’s still bleeding finger, “No. I’m the only one who gives a shit whether she dies or not, and I can’t even stand the sight of her.”

“Let’s make a deal then. You give her a name, let me stay here to wait on Peter, and I’ll take care of her for you. You won’t even notice we’re here.” Rachel said, gracefully pulling herself to her feet and standing just inches in front of him. “Deal?”

Roman eyed her skeptically, standing so he had the height advantage, but it was the blue eyes just like Peter’s that got him. “Deal.” He forced himself to look down at his daughter, at Letha’s daughter, “Alexandra.”

Rachel giggled in satisfaction, “Alright, Lexi it is!” He watched as she chattered at the baby for a few minutes before delicate eyelids closed over her blue eyes. Rachel laid her down in the bassinet, and stepped away slowly, gently taking Roman’s hand as she silently fled the room, pulling him along with her.

Belatedly, Roman realized her eyes weren’t exactly like Peter’s. The left one was, but the right was not. In the dimming light streaming through the hallway, her right eye reflected oddly. She answered his unasked question, “I’m blind in my right eye. Part of Nicolae’s punishment, he cursed it in an effort to hobble me. I hardly notice it these days though.” She closed the attic door gently, “She should sleep for a little bit.”

Roman picked her hand up, turning it palm up so he could run a finger down hers, which still continued to bleed, “It hasn’t stopped.”

Rachel’s breath hitched as Roman brought her finger to his lips, mumbling in explanation, “Anticoagulants in upir saliva will do that.”

He had her pinned to the wall in an instant, “You smell delicious.”

“Thanks.” Rachel whispered, her heart racing.

“You’re not Peter.” He said, right before lowering his lips to hers and catching her up in a heady open mouthed kiss.

Rachel grasped him by his hair and pulled him back slightly so she could look him in the eyes, “I’m not Peter. You okay with that?”

Roman grabbed her, not caring about the pain in the back of his head. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Rachel said honestly, aching for something only he could give her at the moment.

Roman took less than ten seconds to get them both to his room and pin her to the bed, tearing her sweater and stupid yellow pants in his desire to see if her skin was as pale and smooth all over as Peter’s. It was, and the freckles were there too, on her shoulders, her cheeks, and his personal favorite, positioned on her thigh right where her femoral artery pulsed beneath her skin.

“Do it.” Rachel ordered as she pulled his shirt over his head.

Roman didn’t bite though, but he sucked on the tiny dark spot hard enough to encourage a small pool of blood to form under her skin. “Later”, he whispered before crawling up her body and burying himself inside of her.

Rachel made all the right noises, and when she came for the second time and raked her nails up his back, drawing blood, he came too, spilling inside of her, and settling on top of her to rest while he recovered. Breathless, Rachel ran her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled into her breasts, his lower body settled between her legs. After several minutes, Rachel pushed against his head gently, “Come on, I know you’re hungry. You’re young, like her, and you shouldn’t starve yourself either.”

Roman took no more prompting and slid father down so he could rest his head on her mons and pull her thigh closer to reach that blasted freckle, still backdropped by her blood. Rachel hardly flinched when his fangs bit into her thigh, but snaked a hand down to run through his hair, to soothe him and make sure he didn’t kill her by accident.

He didn’t, he wouldn’t. She was the only link to Peter he had left. The only link to the only living person who still gave half a shit about him. When he fell asleep, head cushioned on the soft skin of her stomach, he slept better than he had in weeks.

Hours later, Rachel was still wide awake, thinking of the brother she’d inadvertently betrayed and rocking the baby girl who only wanted her father to hold her. He wouldn’t though. Rachel could tell that much. Something would have to happen before he would. Rachel wondered if Peter would be that thing. He had to be. They’d both self destruct if he wasn’t. She sent up a Romani prayer, hoping Peter would somehow hear it. If he didn’t...she didn’t really want to think about it.


	2. Toast And Two Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in the Godfrey household!

When Norman Godfrey came down the stairs the next morning, he found a young woman sitting cross-legged on one of Olivia’s half-million dollar sofas. From a cozy position in the girl’s lap, Letha’s daughter made gleeful faces back at the girl as she executed some exaggerated facial expressions. “Who are you?”

The girl looked up, smiling, “Morning, Mr. Godfrey. I’m Rachel, Lexi’s nanny.”

“You look like the Rumancek kid.” Norman grumbled.

“I’m Peter’s older sister,” She explained standing, the baby in her left arm as she held her right hand out to shake his.

He didn’t take it. “You called her Lexi?”

Rachel nodded, “Roman said her name is Alexandra, but that’s such a mouthful for a baby, so I’ve just shortened it to Lexi.”

“He named it.” Norman said, mostly to himself. He still couldn’t believe that Letha was gone, and in her place was a mewling little sack of flesh.

“Of course, he’s her father. It took a little prompting from me, but he had to do it sooner or later. I’ll be staying here. I hope that’s alright.” Rachel said brightly, the expression on her face telling him that she didn’t care if he didn’t want her there, she wasn’t leaving.

“Is there breakfast?” Norman asked harshly.

Rachel shook her head, “I was just about to go fix myself some. I fed Lexi first. Would you like to join me? Roman already left for the day.”

Norman shrugged listlessly and dragged his feet, following her to the kitchen. Rachel hummed a bit to her self, opening all the cabinets and taking stock of what she had to work with, absently pulling strands of her long brown hair from Lexi’s firm grip. Once she’d decided on a course of action, she walked to Norman and thrust his granddaughter into his arms. “What?” He asked, staring at the creature in his arms.

“Hold her while I make breakfast.” Rachel said firmly, setting to her task. She listened closely to Norman’s heartbeat though, ready at any moment to stop him should he choose to fling her to the floor. He didn’t though, and by the time she sat down a plate with toast and two eggs, he was looking at the baby in awe rather than disgust.

They ate in silence, well as much of a silence that can be had with a gurgling baby in the room. Lexi was visibly thrilled at being held by her grandfather, staring up at him as he ate, her newborn version of a smile on her face. “She looks just like Letha did.” Norman said after he’d cleared his plate of food. He stroked a finger down Lexi’s nose, “It’s not her fault how she came to be in this world, is it?”

Rachel shook her head emphatically. She’d been twelve when she’d been in Lexi’s place. Unwanted, birth abhorred, and that was why the instant she’d touched the baby’s cheek and seen the startled blue eyes look up at her, she’d known just how Lexi felt. True, she was only in Hemlock Grove to wait on Peter to return, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be the first genuinely warm person to ever care about Lexi. Even when she’d gone to pick up Lexi after she woke, the infant had been startled stiff in shock of being touched before relaxing into Rachel’s arms.

Rachel looked at Lexi, snug in her grandfather’s arms, and thought that even if Roman never came around, at least Lexi would have Norman to show her some modicum of familial attachment. Even Rachel’d gotten to experience that. For a gypsy, Lynda was surprisingly stable as a parent. For the first twelve years, Rachel hadn’t feared anything, and had wanted for nothing except some consistent friends. “So you’re Peter’s sister. Where were you when he was fucking my daughter?”

Rachel choked on her orange juice at his words, acid burning her sinuses. “Shit.” She coughed a few times, her eyes watering, “Um...on the road I guess. I only got the all clear to come and find them two weeks ago.”

“Why come here? Hemlock Grove will kill you in all the ways it really matters.” Norman said, staring at Lexi.

Rachel considered the man closely. He looked so alone. Just like Roman, he’d lost almost everything. Letha had been a driving force in so many. Rachel wished she could have met her, could have seen the girl that so many people loved, that her brother had loved. “I came here, because this is where Peter was. I’d have kept going, but I heard Lexi. Now I know Peter will be back here, so there’s no reason for me to burn through more of my savings chasing after them.”

Norman looked at his granddaughter, “She’s so quiet now.”

Rachel nodded, ready at any second to snatch the baby back. “She was hungry.”

Their conversation was ended when Roman burst into the room, throwing a box at Rachel, “I won’t go through this again. Take it, or I’ll kill you.”

“Plan-B Roman? Really?” She threw the box back at him, “I can’t have kids. You’re safe!” Roman narrowed his eyes at her, “Nicolae didn’t want my tainted bloodline going any farther, and had me sterilized before he put me out on my ass. It’s why I like kids so much.” She smiled at Lexi, “Although, you do happen to make particularly adorable babies.”

Norman hissed, “My daughter died giving birth!”

Rachel nodded, slipping Lexi from his arms, aware she’d pushed him a little far with her brashness, “Yes, and I’m sure they told you it was a tragedy. I sincerely doubt that though. Upir, they’re not like those awful Twilight vampires. Lexi wouldn’t have caused anything to happen to your daughter. If anything, Letha would have displayed a few inhuman abilities, faster healing, keener senses. Lexi was invested in keeping her mother alive. Letha should have been just fine.”

“How do you know all this?” Roman asked.

“I’m pretty flexible.” Rachel said, “A few years back, I was involved with an upir and his human girlfriend. Becca was about twenty weeks along when she got in a car accident with her best friend. The other girl died on impact, but Becca, the only thing that hadn’t healed by the time Kade and I got there was a broken wrist. He had to wipe half the people in the hospital to keep them from freaking out.”

“So the...brainwashing thing...that comes with the territory?” Norman asked.

Rachel nodded, “Next to blood drinking, it’s an upir staple; some stronger than others.”

“Stronger, like making someone put a gun in their own mouth?” Roman asked, trying to hide his intrigue.

Rachel smiled, “Kade couldn’t do that. He could only make the doctors and nurses forget how bad off Becca’d been when she got to them.” She put a cloth over her shoulder and sat Lexi up to burp her, “Of course Becca was freaking out the whole time too. Last she remembered, her hand had been nearly shorn off by glass from the windshield. She was on edge for days, kept glaring at Kade and making nasty comments about him being a filthy upir. Needless to say, he slept on the sofa for a few days so she could settle down.”

“Could Letha still be alive?” Norman said, hope on his face, “Maybe Olivia just made us all think she died? Maybe she’s fine somewhere?”

Rachel sucked in a breath, “Oh, Mr. Godfrey. I wouldn’t get your hopes up. Making someone think their only child died... Forcing something that traumatic, that heartbreaking, it would take a tremendous amount of compulsion. I’ve never met an upir capable of doing that, and I went to Kade’s bicentennial family reunion last year.” She bit her lip, “I’ll look into it if you want though.”

“How could you get more information than we have?” Roman snapped viciously, causing Lexi to start crying.

Rachel glared at the younger man again, “I’m first and foremost a Rumancek. I can lie, cheat, and steal with the best of them. We’re also first rate forgers. I may have been cast out, but I had twelve years of learning at my mother’s side.I’ll need some supplies, but I can make almost any ID I’ll need to look into what happened to Letha.”

Roman nodded, “Whatever you need.” He glanced at the baby, “I’m going to school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> -Jenn


	3. FBI?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have two sides of Rachel, the take charge side and the addict side, topped off with a hint of promiscuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but my muse just dropped this story for like four months. Then, all of the sudden, today I churned out this chapter like it was nothing! I've currently got a hankering for Hemlock Grove, so I'll be rewatching it in the next week. That should keep the muse going!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rachel stood in front of the Godfrey Institute. Her new ID had already been fitted with believable background information to be found on the internet courtesy of Roman’s laptop. For the time being, she was Rachel Richardson, and she was with the FBI.

The woman at the front desk was instantly terrified by her, “Rachel Richardson, FBI. I want to talk to someone that was in the room when Letha Godfrey died.” The woman stuttered a few times, and Rachel leaned in, touching her hand, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t hurt you.”

“I’ll call Dr. Pryce.” The receptionist, Sarah, said instantly, leaving her hand under Rachel’s as she dialed and held the phone awkwardly.

She made the call, and Rachel pulled away. She was a fabulous actress, but she wasn’t so interested in Sarah that she’d lead the silly human on anymore than necessary. “Thanks for your help.”

“I’m Dr. Johann Pryce.” Said a voice from behind her.

Rachel took a breath before she turned around, and wished she hadn’t. The man smelled like death, and something evil she couldn’t put her finger on. She plastered on a smile though, “Rachel Richardson, FBI. Pleasure to meet you.”

The man wrinkled his nose much the same way she was sure she had done hers, “FBI? What can we do for you today?”

“I’m investigating the death of Letha Godfrey.” Rachel forced out, trying to breath as little as possible. Really, how did no one notice how awful this guy smelled?

The doctor blinked a few times, “Letha Godfrey? There’s no need for an investigation, she died in childbirth.”

Rachel nodded, “So I’ve heard, but I need to know how.”

“Miss. Godfrey hemorrhaged. There was nothing we could do.” He said, like he was relaying the state of the weather to her.

Rachel stepped closer to him, please to note that she was taller, “Dr. Pryce, you mean to tell me that a previously healthy young woman bled to death giving birth?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He replied curtly.

“Right, because that’s totally normal.” Rachel quipped.

Her flippant attitude ruffled the man, “Approximately 800 women die every day...”

Rachel cut him off, “I’m not interested in statistics. I’m interested in Letha Godfrey. If you could please send me her autopsy records, that would be much appreciated.”

“You’ll need a warrant for that.” He snapped.

Rachel smiled sweetly, “I don’t need one, I have her father’s consent.”

Dr. Pryce nodded, smiling back at her, but it was no where near sweet, “Miss. Richardson, you’ll want to look into what happened to the last government official that came poking around in things she shouldn’t have been involved in.”

Rachel let her smile harden, “Threatening me won’t make me go away, Dr. Pryce.”

“Oh, you misunderstand, I’m not threatening you. I’m just giving you a friendly warning.” Dr. Pryce said, smile still in place.

Her smile brightened, two could play the friendly game, “In that case, thank you, Dr. Pryce. I’ll keep an eye out for trouble.” She handed him a slip of paper, “My P.O. box, if you’d send the autopsy file there, that’d be great, along with any photos you have.”

“Photos?” Dr. Pryce echoed.

“For insurance, of course.” Rachel redirected, though he’d obviously assumed she was asking for something sordid. Giving him a once over though, Rachel wasn’t so sure he didn’t have creepy pictures of dead girls somewhere. She certainly didn’t want to be in a room alone with him. Didn’t matter that she was a werewolf, no woman in her right mind would want to be at his mercy. Particularly not one that was frequently at the mercy of an upir who loved nothing more than to see her bleed.

It had been too long since she’d been bitten last, and as much as she hated it, she was going to have to get her fix soon. Kade had trained her well. They loved each other, but he knew her gypsy soul, knew that the only way to keep her was to have her need him. Becca loved to hold her down while Kade tore at her with his teeth, her body able to withstand far more than Becca’s human one ever could. She loved them, and she loved the pain, but she loved Peter more. She’d try not to fuck Roman again, she promised herself. For a kid his age though, he was a pretty fantastic lay. She’d need to work on those nasty little stray thoughts.

“Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.” Dr. Pryce asked in mock concern.

Rachel cursed her wayward thoughts, “I’m fine. See you around, Dr. Pryce.”

Norman was on her the instant she was back in the door, though alarmed by his sudden appearance, she was pleased to see Lexi happily cradled in the crux of his right arm. “What did you find out?”

Rachel took a step back, “Woah, Norman. Nothing yet. This kind of con takes time. If I go in asking for too much too quickly, someone will get suspicious. As it is, Johann Pryce basically threatened me if I looked too closely.” She touched his arm, “I’ll find out what happened, Norman. I won’t back out on you.” He nodded wearily, and she noticed a pile of Lexi’s things next to her car seat, “Going somewhere?”

He nodded again, vaguely resembling a bobble head, “My wife wants to see the baby. I won’t bother you with listening to her yell at me, so I figured I’d take Lexi myself.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rachel said honestly. Over the last few weeks, Norman had grown almost fond of Lexi. He still held a shit ton of resentment for her, but now, when he held her, he was tender and protective. He’d finally realized that Letha was gone, and Lexi was all that was left of her. Rachel didn’t think it would be too much longer until he began to love his granddaughter.

Roman still could hardly look at her.

When he got home from school, a half hour after Norman left, he was hungry. She could see it in his eyes, and suddenly her silent promise to Peter didn’t matter. “Fuck it.” Rachel whispered to herself as Roman sunk his teeth into the inside of her thigh. He had pinned her against the foyer wall before she’d gotten the chance to say so much as a hello, and had immediately pushed her skirt up to her waist to get at the freckle he was so damned fond of. His teeth went in, and she was gone.

And when he put his dick in her three minutes later, she hated herself just a little more. She never claimed to be a good person, but her little addiction made her a down right horrible one. It wasn’t any fault of Roman’s. They both knew it was just sex and blood, but somehow Rachel had a hard time believing that Peter would be so understanding.

Roman carried her up to her room, laying her rather gently on the bed and tossing a blanket half over her. “I’m sorry I mauled you.” He muttered.

Rachel smiled at him, half delirious from his bite, “No problem.” She laughed breathlessly, “At least we can keep our little addictions to ourselves.”

Roman nodded, imitating his uncle with the bobble head motion, “Yeah, just until Peter comes home.”

Rachel wanted to correct him, to tell him that gypsies didn’t have homes, but she couldn’t break that to him. Although it was Peter after all, maybe he’d be the first Rumancek in a thousand years to settle down. It would be him. Peter had always been her own joyfully bright sun, but now, he was someone else's. Staring at Roman, she prayed again, hoping the sun would come back to them before they both spun out of control. After her prayer, she fell asleep, letting Roman’s bite numb the aching pain from the festering wound in her heart.


	4. Wolf-Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one's got Peter in it too! Comments and Kudos welcome!

Roman came in on her looking over the files Dr. Pryce had sent her. “Isn’t that a little morbid?” He asked, gesturing with a twitch of his head to Lexi, who gurgled happily as she gummed on the finger Rachel had stretched towards her.

“Huh?” Rachel chirped, drawn out of her head. She looked from the photos of a bloody Letha to Lexi. “Oh, uh... Kind of?” She covered the photos with one of the files, “Sorry.”

Roman sat with his back to the wall, “Not a problem. Letha’s dead. Nothing I can do about that.” Rachel sighed, pushing her hair out of her face with her free hand. Her skin was noticeably damp, and Roman could hear the blood pulsing under her skin, far faster than normal, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just the full moon. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Rachel said, half to herself. “I’ll need tonight off though. Forgot to mention it to you.” She paused. “Norman went home.”

Roman threw his head back, thunking his skull against the wall, “You’re leaving me alone with her?”

“Well, I can’t exactly take her with me, and Norman’s trying to fix his marriage, so it’s pretty much you.” Rachel snapped. She sighed again, “I’m sorry, that was bitchy.”

“Peter gets the same way.” Roman mumbled, unwillingly staring at the baby. Lexi stared back at him, still working Rachel’s finger between her gums. “Is she teething?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Rachel was equally stunned by his question. It really was the first question he’d ever asked about Lexi. Yes, he’d moved from calling the baby ‘it’ to ‘her’, but he’d never shown any interest in her development. “Uh...yeah. Human babies teeth starting around three months, upir babies start about a month earlier. It’s easier to get blood that way.”

“What’s that kid like? Your upir’s kid?” Roman asked.

Rachel smiled. In many ways, Jacob was her son just as much as he was Kade and Becca’s. “He’s four now, and he’s just like any other kid. Only difference is he takes his steaks rare and is far more charming than any other four year old should be. I’ve got a picture in my bag there if you want to look.”

Curiosity got the best of him, and Roman dug in her bag, finding a photo pressed between the pages of the novel he’d seen her reading. The man was between them, a boy wrapped in his arms. They were all smiling. It was so unlike any family picture Roman had ever taken. Becca was a red headl. The boy looked like his father, but the plume of red hair on the top of his head told very clearly which woman was his mother. Kade was dark haired like Rachel, but they looked nothing alike. There was an expression on Rachel’s face that he’d never seen in real life. “You love them.”

“I do.” Rachel said honestly, pulling Lexi out of her carrier, rocking the baby in her arms.

“Why’d you leave them?” He asked, thinking of Peter.

Rachel knew where his thoughts were, “I’m a gypsy. We have a hard time understanding when people need us. Things get scary and we run. It’s in our blood, Roman. Kade and Becca are used to me disappearing. I do it all the time. They know I’ll always come back to them.” She waved a hand in the direction of her phone, “That doesn’t mean that if I turned my phone back on that there wouldn’t be a hundred calls from Becca, and she wouldn’t trace the call and find me.” Rachel paused, “Actually, keep that in mind. If you’re ever in trouble and I’m not here, get to that phone and turn it on, okay? They’ll come find you.”

“You think I’m going to get in trouble?” Roman asked, quirking his favorite cocky smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Kid, you are trouble. Besides that, I don’t trust that Dr. Pryce.”

“Something fucked in those files?” Roman questioned.

“You mean besides the fact that since Lexi is upir Letha shouldn’t have had a paper cut to worry about? Nothing. These files would be more than enough to satisfy anyone who didn’t know anything out of the ordinary.” Rachel considered the papers again, “They’re too perfect actually.”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” He said, combing a hand through his hair.

Rachel shook her head, “I don’t know.” She glanced out the window, “I need to head out. I’m going to try to track Peter. Probably won’t find him since he’s been gone so long, but hopefully I can get close enough that he’ll hear me.”

“Track him? What happened to not looking for him?” Roman snapped.

Rachel shoved Lexi into his lap, “That went out the window when I realized what sort of shit’s going on. Letha was murdered, and I’m going to need more than a depressed baby upir to watch my back.” She winced, “Although to be honest, you know more about my brother than I do. At the very least though, I need him here to protect your ass.”

Roman stiffened, both because the thing was in his lap, and because she’d insulted him, “I don’t need anyone to protect me.”

“Yes, you do.” Rachel snapped. “I’ve been a werewolf for over a decade and I’m scared. You’ve been a full upir what, two weeks? You’re too stupid to be scared apparently.”

Roman stood, Lexi in his arms, awkwardly, but securely. “I’m not stupid, and I’ve been scared ever since I got pulled into all this crazy shit!”

Rachel took hold of him gently, moving his arms so Lexi would be more comfortable. “Hold her like this or she won’t sleep well later.” Rachel whispered, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes, “You weren’t pulled into this, Roman. You were born into it. Wether you like it or not, you are an upir, your daughter is an upir, the woman you’ve been pity fucking for blood is a werewolf, and the boy you really want to fuck into every wall of this goddamned house is a werewolf. We’re all fucked up, but when we’re together, with others like us, things aren’t so bad.”

Roman scoffed, but left his arms where she placed them, oddly comforted by Lexi’s warm weight against him, “What about Becca, the human?”

Rachel grinned, “She may be mortal, but she’s not exactly human. She’s like Destiny, a witch you could say. She’s got this spell, nifty little thing she likes to use to drag my ass home. That’s why if something happens, turn on my phone. She’ll track it with her computer, and within ten minutes, she’ll be there, probably with Kade in tow.” A tremor wracked her body and she stumbled away from him, panting softly, “I’ve got to go.”

Roman watched her run out of the front of the house, “Have at it, Wolf-Girl. Bring that mother fucker back to me.”  
\-----------  
Peter could feel his skin crawling, the too hot feeling rushing through his body. Apparently, even though he could now change at will, the torture of the full moon was still going to be on him. Lynda hissed in sympathy, “Oh, baby, I’m sorry.”

Peter tried to shake it off, “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“You should head out.” Lynda muttered a half hour later.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I should.” He kissed his mother’s cheek, “See you in the morning.”

The pain ravaged him, seeming to drag on and on, until finally he was on all four paws. Nothing was out of the ordinary, at least until he heard another wolf answer his calls. Not just a wolf though, another werewolf. A female one too, judging by the pitch.

He ran straight back to his mother once he was human, pulling on clothes as he filled her in, “I heard a werewolf last night. A female one, back towards Hemlock Grove.”

“Another Vargulf?” Lynda asked, dreading his answer.

Peter shook his head, “No, not a Vargulf, another werewolf. She was calling out to me.”

Lynda stared at him before closing her eyes, pulling on her hair, “Sheeit, Rachel.”

Peter stared back at his mother, “What? What about Rachel? She’s dead.” Lynda didn’t say anything, just stood with a hand on her mouth. Peter stepped back. He’d never seen that look on her face before. “Rachel’s dead. Isn’t she?” He asked, voice shaking.


	5. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Lynda come back to Hemlock Grove

Lynda wouldn’t look at him.

Peter shook his head viciously, “No. You told me she was dead.”

“Peter.” Lynda began.

“No.” Peter yelled, cutting her off, “You told me my sister died. Nicolae told me she died. It was an accident. She slipped on the pier and drowned.”

“She turned, Peter.” Lynda said finally, “Your sister turned into a werewolf. That’s not supposed to happen.” She gave him a watery smile, “They were going to kill me. My brave little girl. She wouldn’t let them. All of twelve years old, she stared Nicolae down and told him he couldn’t kill me, that you needed me. She convinced that old bastard that if he banished her, she’d probably die before she reached fifteen, but that her little brother deserved to be raised by his mother. Nicolae agreed. And then she made me promise to tell you she’d died. Peter, she didn’t want you wasting your life looking for her. After all this time, I have to admit I figured she was dead by now.”

“Well, obviously she’s not, and she’s calling for me! I have to go back.” Peter said, throwing his things into a bag.

“Rachel did what she did to protect you, we both did. She could be a Vargulf now for all we know. It could be a trap.” Lynda tried to convince him.

Peter scoffed, “You never knew Rachel like I did. You were gone so much, just leaving us in some fucking random town for Rachel to take care of me. She would never hurt me, and I know that for a fact. Rachel’s always protected me.”

“I know.” Lynda whispered, letting out a heavy sigh, “Okay, let me get the dog and we can go.”

Peter pulled his mother into a hug, “Thanks, Lynda.”

She breathed in the familiar scent of her boy, “You know, I miss her too. She was my baby girl.” Lynda pulled away, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Peter.”

“I do.”

She shook her head, wary of his plan, “Just don’t let that place make you kill the dog too. I actually like this one, and I can’t say that about most of these mutts. Still wish you hadn’t killed the cat. He was a good cat.”

Peter scoffed, “I didn’t have a choice. I’ll be in the car.”

They drove for half a day before pulling up outside their old trailer. Someone had cleaned it up, “Roman.”

“Me, actually.” A young woman with long brown hair said, smiling at them from next to the door.

Peter threw himself at her, “Rachel!”

She closed her eyes tightly, relishing in the feeling of her brother in her arms again. “Hey, Petey,” She whispered into his ear, “I knew you’d hear me.”

He pulled back, staring into her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s coming, Peter, and we couldn’t handle it on our own.” Rachel said gently, stepping aside, reaching up to open the door, to reveal Roman standing there.

“Is that...?” Peter gasped, gaze fixed on the squirming bundle in Roman’s arms.

Roman nodded awkwardly. He and Rachel had talked over the best way to get everything out in the open, and it had always ended with Lexi in his arms. Rachel said Peter would like it better that way. None of it made sense to Roman, but at least Rachel was trying to explain things, instead of just doing them for him. He walked down the steps, trying to keep his usual swagger up as he handed the baby to Peter like Rachel had shown him to, “Peter, this is Lexi.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up, “Lexi?”

Rachel nodded, “Roman named her Alexandra, but that’s too much of a mouthful for a baby, so I compromised.”

“Sheeit.” Peter whispered, staring at the baby, who looked just like Letha.

Lexi, who had been crying in Roman’s arms, was still in Peter’s, blinking up at him with a tiny awed expression on her face. Rachel cooed, “Awe, she remembers you!”

Lynda was staring at her daughter, “Rachel?”

The girl in question turned a smile to her mother, holding both arms open in invitation, “Hey, Momma.”

Lynda threw herself into her daughter’s arms. She’d been so afraid for years that the girl was dead, or at the very best alive but crazy. Rachel seemed to be none of those things. “I’m so sorry.”

Rachel squeezed, “Don’t be. We did what we had to do to protect Peter. I’d do it all over in a heartbeat. Really, I’ve been good. Not now though, there’s something happening.”

“I know, I can feel it.” Lynda replied, brushing tears out of her eyes, “Okay, what do we do?”

“I’m not sure. I was hoping you’d have Destiny’s number. She’s still into all the witchy stuff, right?” Rachel asked, remembering that Destiny had just started learning when she’d been banished.

“Of course I have her number, she’s my niece.” Lynda said, rough exterior coming back.

Rachel cocked her head at her mother, “Really, Momma? I may not have Peter’s fancy education, but I’m not an idiot. What I meant to say was do you have it handy? I’ll give her a call, get the bitching over with before she gets here.”

“Uh, Destiny doesn’t like to leave her apartment.” Peter told his sister.

Rachel stared at him, “An agoraphobic Rumancek? I didn’t think that was physically possible.”

“She’s not an agoraphobe.” Lynda said heavily, “Let me get you her number.” She turned away, but paused, looking over her shoulder at her daughter, “You’re not going to be gone when I get back, are you?”

Rachel shook her head, “No, Momma. I’ll be right here.” Lynda nodded, trekking back to her car.

Peter was totally enamored with Lexi, “Sheeit, Roman, She’s so fucking pretty.”

Rachel cuffed her brother on the back of the head, “You cut that shit language out in front of the baby. Got it, Petey?”

Peter laughed in spite of himself, “Yeah, guess she’ll start talking before long.”

“Exactly, and our goal is to make sure her first word isn’t suvvin.” Rachel said, taking Lexi from him, “Let’s get inside, we’ve got catching up to do, and she needs a change.”

“You mean that wasn’t just eau de Peter?” Roman chirped, following the siblings and his daughter into the trailer.

“Hey, are you two just going to rag on me?” Peter groaned.

Rachel and Roman shared a look, and Rachel grinned at her brother, “Pretty much!”

“Sheeit.”

Rachel groaned. “Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * My research tells me that 'suvvin' is a Romani slang for fucking.
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking! More soon!  
> -Jenn


	6. Destiny

Rachel is incredible with Lexi, Peter noted to himself, watching his sister reach to shush the baby before she’d even made a sound, “You’re alright, precious. Your daddy will take you back home soon, I promise.”

Destiny was positively glaring at them. “It’s not right.” She hissed again to Lynda, “She shouldn’t be so...”

“Normal?” Peter supplied, earning a nasty look from his cousin for eavesdropping.

“I’m fine.” Rachel insisted for what had to have been the hundredth time. “Des, would you really rather me be a crazy vargulf?”

“At least I could explain that!” Destiny half yelled.

Lexi squalled, and Rachel glared, catching a whiff of smoke, “Roman!”

The blonde upir poked his head inside the trailer, looking bored, joint between his fingers, “What?”

“That better be a cigarette.” Rachel snapped, glowering at him and gesturing to his daughter, “Destiny’s upsetting Lexi. You should take her back up to the big house.”

Roman winced, “Do I have to?” Rachel sharpened her glare further, so he stomped in, taking Letha’s daughter from Peter’s sister. “Come on, Peter, we’ve got some commiserating and shit to do.” Roman passed the joint to Peter and scooped Lexi out of Rachel’s arms. “You owe me.” He whispered as his skin slid against hers.

Rachel tried not to shiver at his dark gaze, smiling, “She’s your daughter.”

That wasn’t what he meant though. He was hungry. He was hungry, and she was already desperate for his bite, need filling her. One glance at Peter calmed them both though. “We’ll talk later.” Roman said softly, guilt in his eyes.

Rachel tried her best to keep her smile from faltering, “Of course, boss man.” The boys left with the baby, and Rachel found herself alone with her mother and cousin, “What?” She asked, uncomfortable under their speculative glares.

“You’re fucking him.” Destiny blurted out.

Rachel slammed the door shut, hoping Peter had been too far to hear, “Hush!” She hissed, sitting across the coffee table from them again, “Peter doesn’t need to know.”

“Rachel, the boy is your brother’s age, not to mention an upir.” Lynda growled before stopping suddenly, sitting back, “Rachel, if that boy is forcing you...”

“He’s not.” Rachel assured her mother, touched that she seemed to care.

Destiny regarded her carefully, “No, he’s not, is he? Your hand is shaking, Rachel.”

Rachel looked down at her own hands, and Destiny was right, her left hand was trembling. It had been too long since she’d last been bitten or been near Kade. Roman’s bite only took the edge off the need she had for her upir. She pinched her eyes closed. If she’d been thinking she would’ve insisted Roman feed from her before they’d arrived, but she’d been too focused on ensuring that Peter’s werewolf side wouldn’t reject Lexi.

“Lift up your shirt.” Destiny ordered, suddenly right in front of her.

“What?” Lynda questioned, staring at the young women.

Rachel did what she was told, exposing her stomach and the mark Destiny had somehow known about. Destiny laughed, almost hysterically, “Oh, Rachel, you’ve really gotten into it, haven’t you?”

The mark was more scar than tattoo, but it served it’s purpose. “It keeps me safe from upir roaming places.”

“It’s a brand, Rachel.” Destiny snapped, shoving her younger cousin’s hands away to look at it herself. “A fucking brand like your some kind of living blood bag.”

Rachel let her head loll to the side, “Des, I’m a big girl, and I’ve made my own choices.”

Destiny stood up quickly, grabbing Rachel’s face in her hands, “If that douche bag has ever hurt you, I’ll curse his ass into the next millennium.”

Rachel chucked slightly, “His wife might have a hard time swallowing that.”

“His wife? Didn’t think those things settled down with anything that had a free thought.” Lynda snarked.

“Becca’s definitely a free spirit, he doesn’t use his compulsion on us. Kade’s a nice enough guy and has complete control of himself.” Rachel said firmly, handing the picture from her bag to her mother, “That’s us. Me, Kade, Becca, and our son, Jacob.”

“Son?” Lynda gasped, looking at the boy in the photograph.

“Becca and Kade’s of course, but I’m the one he calls ‘Mommy’. I love him, Momma, and it makes me realize how impossible my choice was for you to accept.” Rachel said honestly, locking eyes with her mother.

Lynda took her hand, kissing her daughter’s knuckles, “The hardest of my life.”

“Peter’s worth it, I know he is.” Rachel insisted, clinging to her mother’s hand, the first contact they’d had since their greeting hug.

Lynda laughed shortly, “Of course he is, my baby boy.”

Rachel looked at their joined hands, “You’ve only ever held my hand this tight once before. Remember?” Lynda nodded, “The day Peter was born. You’d been in labor forever, he was too big, and then he finally came. He wasn’t breathing though, and you held onto my hand so tight I thought you were going to break it.” Rachel held her breath, trying to stop the tears threatening to well in her eyes, “Even after he took that breath, you never let go of my hand.” She looked down at their hands again, “We’ve never been as close as we were that day. I want to change that. I want to put this damned vargulf stuff to bed and take you to meet the rest of my family. I’ve missed you so much.”

Lynda looked down at the picture in her free hand. They looked like a normal family. But most of all, they looked happy. “I’d love to.” She finally said, “But I don’t want to see any funny business between you and that upir.”

Rachel laughed, relief flooding her, “No funny business, I promise. Besides, the public story is that I’m Kade’s sister and I live with them to take care of their son. We keep it all pretty well behind closed doors. As far as our neighbors are concerned, we’re your average red-blooded American family.”

Lynda snorted, “What’s he do for a living, bleed money?”

Rachel shook her head, a smile on her face, “No, Momma, he’s a doctor. He saves people. Becca’s a nurse who offers alternative methods to people that need them, and I’m the live in nanny.” She sobered, “I remember you leaving.” Lynda looked stricken, but Rachel continued, “You left us with Nikolai. Peter wasn’t even six months old, but I was seven by the time you came back a year later. I told my self then and there that I wouldn’t do that to my kids. I wanted to find Peter though, so I bailed. I’ve told myself that Jacob’s four, he won’t remember, but that’s what you thought, and I did remember. I felt really guilty, until I got here and realized all the shit was just waiting to hit the fan and Lexi was bound to end up starving to death. I couldn’t leave.”

Destiny sighed heavily, “Stop sulking, Rae, and let’s go dig up a grave!”

Rachel giggled, following Destiny out of the trailer, her mother close behind, “She’s way too excited about this.”

Lynda nodded in agreement, still clinging to Rachel’s hand, “We’re Rumancek’s, it’s in our blood.”

“Let’s make it a party then, I’ll call Peter!” Destiny yelled, causing mother and daughter to roll their eyes in unison. “Ooh! Let’s bring snacks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


	7. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've watched Season 2 already! Have to say I wasn't really crazy about a certain female character, so she won't be in this at all. There will be a few Season 2 characters weaved in though, so if you haven't watched it, go hit up Season 2 on Netflix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some very small spoilers for Season 2 ahead, but not anything that will spoil watching the show, promise!

“Well, what did we really expect?” Roman exclaimed, still perfectly clean with Lexi perched on his hip. He’d held the little blue eyed monster in exchange for staying clean. Blood he could handle, but dirt...no.

Lexi on the other hand giggled when Peter smeared some of the dirt onto her cheek and yelled, “I got you!”

“Why do all the chicks dig you?” Roman asked with a sneer.

“It’s the Rumancek charm.” Rachel responded, holding out a hand for Roman to hoist her out of the grave.

He ignored her, but she grabbed his ankle and tugged. He tightened his arms around Lexi, crying out in surprise as he landed on his back. “Fucking hell, Rachel!”

All four Rumancek’s laughed.

Roman sat up, looking skeptically down at Lexi, who was smiling gleefully at him. She’d laughed with the Rumancek’s. “That wasn’t funny.”

Peter hoisted his sister up, “It was pretty fucking funny from where I was standing.”

Rachel gave a theatric bow before helping Lynda up. “Thank you, thank you very much.”

Roman lay back, hardly startled when Destiny grabbed his leg to help herself up, “So what happened to me being super strong? I am supposed to be super strong, right?”

Rachel sighed, Peter was going to know that part eventually, “My blood is weaker than most human’s right now. Peter’s blood would get you farther than anyone else around here, actually.” Lynda’s phone chirped.

“What’s wrong with your blood?” Peter asked, concern on his face.

Rachel smiled at him, “Nothing that effects me, promise. I live with an upir, and once you’re with one long enough, your blood only really staves things off for them. It’s supposed to make other upir leave us alone.” She made a face at Roman, “Seriously, if you were full grown you wouldn’t want my blood at all. You’re just too young and hungry for your brain to really give a crap.”

“You live with an upir?” Peter questioned, trailing behind the three women as they followed Roman back to the car.

“Yup, he fucks me too.” Rachel said, hoping to get him off the topic.

Lynda caught her hesitation, “Well, Rachel, will you and Roman be okay for a few days? Uncle Joe died, we need to go pay our respects.”

Rachel laughed, “You got that texted to you?”

Lynda shrugged, “Eh, we’re a practical bunch. We should leave soon if we don’t want to miss the fun stuff.”

“Lynda, it’s the middle of the night!” Peter groaned.

“Yup!” She said happily, “Come on, let’s get these three back to the white house so we can head out.”   
Later, Roman found Rachel rocking Lexi in her nursery. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

Rachel laid Lexi down, sticking her own thumb in her mouth, no doubt sucking blood from it. She stuck her hand into the pocket of the blue jacket she was wearing as they exited the nursery, “First, I wasn’t asked. Second, I’d show up, get halfway drunk and someone would recognize me or guess, and then Lynda, Peter, and Destiny would be excommunicated, and I’d be dead. I like a party as much as the next Rumancek, but it’s best I keep out of the family’s way.”

“I’m hungry.” Roman said softly, looking predatorily at her.

Rachel scowled, “Not tonight, Roman. I’m tired. Some of us actually dug up a grave tonight, you know.”

Roman covered his mouth with his hand, tapping the back of his head against the wall, “You should go to your room. I’m gonna go, eat a raw steak or something.”

“You should probably have two!” Rachel suggested, calling after him as he headed down the stairs.

The next morning, Rachel woke up late, but it seemed that someone had already ushered Lexi into her morning nap, so she went down to the kitchen to eat. “Miss?” Came a soft voice Rachel wasn’t sure she’d heard before.

The elderly housekeeper she’d seen slipping behind doors was standing behind her. “Oh, uh, yes?”

The woman held her hand out, and Rachel took the object from her palm, “I almost tossed it in the wash. You should be more careful with your things.”

Rachel stared down at her cell phone, “Ah, uh, thanks...”

“Anna.” The woman supplied, adjusting laundry basket she had perched on one hip.

Rachel forced a smile, “Well, thank you, Anna.” She excused herself with a nod and went to her room. “Oh, fuck me.” In her quest to determine the owner of the phone, the old woman had turned it on. It buzzed in Rachel’s hand, and she grudgingly picked it up.

“Where the fuck are you, you stupid bitch?” Came Rebecca’s harsh voice, there was a scuffle on that side of the line, and then Kade spoke, voice slow and silky like dripping caramel. “Precious, what have you been up to?”

“Oh, howling at the moon, running around naked, the usual shit.” Rachel told him sarcastically.

He chuckled darkly, “Are you okay? Rebecca may lack the tact to say, but we’ve worry.”

Rachel sighed, “I’m fine, found my brother, my mom, my cousin, some really weird dark shit, and two baby upir, one of whom is actually a recent high school grad who hates everything about what he is. Did I mention he owns the whole fucking town?”

“No, you didn’t, seeing as you haven’t called since you left!” Becca yelled.

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said right as someone pounded on the other side of her door.

“It’s okay, Precious. We understand.” Kade said, shushing his wife. “We’re happy to hear from you. I’m going to assume you’re going to stick around to help deal with all of the, and I quote ‘really weird dark shit’. Is there anything we can do to help?”

Rachel giggled, “You could come teach him how to be an upir before he eats is six month old daughter out of sheer stupidity. I know some about upir, but I’m no expert.”

She heard fabric rustling, “Did his parent’s teach him nothing?”

“Father was human and is dead, mother was upir, seemingly dead. I haven’t seen her, and it doesn’t look like she did much to help him before he started to mature.” Rachel told him, getting off her bed to pick up a note that had been thrust under her door.

There was the sound of a zipper, “Hemlock Grove, correct? I’ll come post haste.”

“I love it when you say things like ‘post haste’.” Rachel said, giggling a little.

Kade chuckled again, “There’s other things you like to hear me say, aren’t there, Precious?” She hummed in agreement, her blood rushing through her veins at the thought of seeing him again. “I’ll see you shortly.”

Rachel unfolded the paper and felt the blood drain from her face, “Oh, fuck me! Lynda got arrested!” She ignored his questioning words and said before she hung up, “My mother. I’ve got to go.” Roman was waiting for her at the door, her coat in hand. “Next time, skip the note and fucking yell!” He responded by scowling harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm going to be looping around to some Season 2 topics, but this is still an AU, obviously.
> 
> Any thoughts on things from Season 2 I should use though?
> 
> Comments are my bread and butter! Thanks for being so awesome with all the kudos too!  
> -Jenn


	8. Nais Tuke (Thank You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kade and Rachel are reunited, Roman has issues brewing.

“Your mother did what?” Kade said on the phone.

Rachel sighed, kicking the toe of her boot against the gate outside the jail, “A whole bunch of little things that never hurt anybody. It’s all jack-shit racist stuff. Peter’s a wreck. Where are you?”

“Almost there, Precious.” He said calmly, “You’re a little high strung now, aren’t you?”

“The mother I just reconnected with is in the slammer with a whole slew of trumped up charges that don’t even sound right, and I’m...”

“Jonesing.” Kade finished simply, the crude word catching oddly in his throat.

Rachel sighed, “Like no other. Peter’s totally in love with Roman, and vice versa, so I’ve been trying to be the good sister and’ve turned myself into a fucking island, and my head is spinning...” She felt him before she saw him, a shiver of calm that went down her spine. “Oh thank fuck.”

Kade smiled at her from across the parking lot, pocketing his phone and holding his arms out in welcome. Rachel started running, half tripping over herself to get to him as quickly as possible. He grunted when she made contact with his body, throwing herself around him. “Precious, you’re terribly inarticulate when you get like this.”

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed.

“It’s okay, Precious. Droboy tume Romale.” Kade whispered in greeting, her native language at home in his voice. He pulled her wrist up to his mouth and bit down, catching her as she lost all sense of balance.

“Nais tuke!” She groaned, thanking him.

Kade held her close as he pulled away, far too soon for her tastes. Anyone walking by wouldn’t notice that blood dripped down her wrist and out of the corners of his mouth. He licked the blood up before it could escape, “Feeling better?” Rachel nodded, feeling weak at the knees. Kade smiled, kissing her gently, “Alright, perk up, precious girl, I’ve got my lawyer shoes on this evening. Let’s put them to good use and see what we can do about getting your mother out.”

Rachel leaned on him a little less as they walked, “I should warn you. Roman is here.”

Kade smiled tightly, holding the door for her, “Ah, the young upir you’ve let use you. Don’t worry, Rachel, I’ll keep my displeasure to myself. It’s not the boy’s fault you are scrumptious and all too willing to give yourself up for the sake of another.”

“Thank you.” Rachel said, entering the waiting room in front of him. Peter looked up first.

“Who is this? A lawyer?” He asked, but by the flare of Roman’s nostrils, she knew that the heir had already figured out exactly who the man behind her was.

Kade disarmed the small group with the childish smile that had made her first fall in love with him, “Yes, among many other things, I am a lawyer.” He held a hand for Peter to shake, “Seeing as you are my dear Rachel’s brother, I am Kade, your sister’s upir. I understand your mother has gotten herself in a spot of trouble, no?”

Peter shook the hand, “It’s a load of shit.”

Roman elbowed him aside, earning a frown from the werewolf, “Roman Godfrey.”

Rachel resigned herself to the pissing contest that was about to begin, “Kadeem Drăghici, but please, these days I go by Kaden Jones. My friends call me Kade.”

“Stop grandstanding, Kade, you’re being weird.” Rachel growled, elbowing him.

He smiled again, “Alright, precious girl, I’ll be back.”

Destiny eyed Rachel after he left, “Um...he’s seriously cute. In a totally, I can tear your throat out with my pretty straight white teeth way.” She hummed thoughtfully, “He doesn’t seem like your typical crazy upir. Weird.”

“He’s old.” Rachel told her, “I’m not even sure Becca knows how old he is, and they’ve been together for like twelve years. They met while he was posing as a high school student so he could get a modern medical degree. Kind of Twilight-y, but Becca’s no shrinking violet. From what they’ve told me, she tried to kill him and he kissed her. They rehash that on a weekly basis now days. Becca likes to fight.”

“Sounds like Roman.” Peter drawled, shifting anxiously.

“Relax, Petey, Kade will take care of it. Mom’ll be fine.” Rachel assured him as her phone rang, “Hey.”

Rebecca was on the other end of the line, “Hey yourself. Has Kade gotten to you?”

“Yeah, he did.” Rachel said, knowing they were both talking about the same thing.

“You need to be more careful.” Rebecca chastised, recovered from her sour mood.

Rachel sighed, putting her feet on Peter’s lap, “I know. Won’t happen again, promise.”

Rebecca chuckled darkly, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Precious. Jacob wants to talk to you.” She said an instant before the child’s voice filtered through the phone. “Hi Momma!”

Rachel couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face, “Hey, bud! Have you been good while Momma’s been away?”

The child hummed positively, “Uh-huh! Momma, when are you coming home?”

“Well, your Grandma Lynda got put in prison, so I’ve got to stay and help her out before I can come home.” Rachel explained, hoping he’d understand.

“Help Grandma? Because we help family, right Momma?” Jacob’s bell-like voice chirped.

Rachel could tell that both boys were listening intently, but Jacob deserved her attention for a few minutes, “Right, bud. How’s school going?” She listened to Jacob tell her all about his preschool days she’d missed until she saw movement through the prison’s glass window, “Hey, bud, Momma’s got to go, your Daddy’s coming. Tell your Amma we’ll call back soon. Ducaba tu.”

“Love you too Momma!” Jacob yelled right before she hung up the phone.

Peter was staring at her, “Momma?”

Rachel grinned at him, “Well, Lynda was already taken, so I had to adapt.”

“You’ve taught him some Romani.” He said, grinning back at her.

“A lot of Romani, drives Rebecca crazy because the three of us hold whole conversations at the dinner table, and she doesn’t understand a word.” She told him.

“Puyuria.”

Rachel scowled halfheartedly at him, “True, but at least she’s not a total Gaje. We need to start teaching Roman so he doesn’t give us that face so much anymore.”

The Rumancek siblings needled an increasingly agitated Roman until Kade emerged, a livid expression on his face, “Now I see where you get your particular brand of charm from, Precious. Your mother is infuriating, and in serious trouble.”

“How serious?” The siblings asked in unison.

Kade grimaced, “What exactly was your mother planning to do with a circus elephant?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know?” Peter asked.

Kade sighed, “No, Mr. Rumancek, I don’t believe I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are as follows:  
> Droboy time Romale- It is good to see you, Rom  
> Nais tuke- Thank you  
> Ducaba tu- I love you  
> Puyuria- A person fascinated by the Roma, but not of them, a slightly better term than straight up Gaje
> 
> Got all those translations from various sites on the web, so if they aren't correct and you know what it's supposed to say, please let me know!
> 
> Comments please!


	9. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kade and Roman talk!

Kade spent a great deal of time back in the back with Lynda before coming back out again, “There’s nothing more for me to do tonight. I’ve got motions in the works for suppressing some of the more outdated crimes. I’ll work on more of it tomorrow once those charges have been dismissed. Someone really doesn’t like your mother.”

Peter winced, “Guess so. Will she have to serve time?”

Kade sighed, “I’d like to say no, but the DA may ask for at least some. I am confident in saying that if she were to spend anytime in jail, it would be minimal. Three months. I’ll get as much as I can reduced to paying fines.”

“We don’t have the money for that!” Destiny exclaimed.

Kade wrapped an arm around Rachel’s shoulders, “Of course you don’t. I do, and she is Rachel’s mother. I will take care of all monetary issues.” Rachel shivered. Nothing with Kade was totally free. She’d pay for every cent, she was sure, and, secretly, couldn’t wait. She’d missed him terribly.

Peter and Destiny went back to her place while Rachel and the two upir went back to Roman’s, the three instantly went to Lexi’s nursery, where Anna was watching over the baby. She glared hard at Kade, “Who are you?”

He smiled charmingly, “Kaden Jones, ma’m. You must be the reason this house is so well kept. Roman certainly doesn’t clean up after himself, and my dear Rachel isn’t much better. May I ask your name?”

“Anna.” The old woman said tightly.

“Lovely name. Might I take a look at the little one? I’m sure you’re tired since Rachel’s been gone for so long.” Rachel saw the persuasion in his eyes, just enough to calm the woman and let her drift out of the room and into her own, more tired than she had been before. Kade picked Lexi up as soon as the woman left the room, “Hello, little princess.”

Roman watched every movement while Kade settled into the rocking chair with Lexi, and Rachel put a hand on his arm, “Roman, he’s not going to hurt her.”

“I don’t like him touching my daughter.” Roman growled.

Kade laughed suddenly, “Oh, she’s a fascinating little creature. Sharp little mind.” He frowned slightly, staring at her, “I know, I think there’s a fair lot that miss her too.”

“What?” Roman barked, only staying back because of Rachel’s hand on his arm.

Kade looked up at him, “She misses her mother. Rachel’s not a bad substitute, but she’s too loud, not like her mother.”

Roman was instantly enraged once the topic was revealed as Letha, “How the fuck do you know that? Do you speak baby or something?”

Rachel held him back, and Kade let loose a patronizing smile, “If you’d stop to listen, you could hear her. She’s going to be a very strong telepath one of these days. Actually, she’s probably more powerful than Jacob was at this age. Because of her mother, truth be told. She had to grow up rather fast until Rachel came to you.” He studied the baby for a moment longer, “She called to you, Rachel. Latched onto the tenor of your mind, felt your connections to Jacob and I, and added her own. A desperate cry for help from a half starved upir infant.” His eyes trailed to Roman. “Then there’s the matter of you slipping into bed with, in all essence, a child.”

Rachel couldn’t help the full body flinch at his tone. She’d been wary of Peter’s reaction, but she’d forgotten how possessive Kade was. Stupid mistake. “I’m sorry, Kade.”

“I know you are, Precious, but that doesn’t excuse you. You didn’t ask for permission.” His eyes were sharp and dark. Rachel let her hand fall from Roman’s arm. Kade put Lexi back in her crib, whispering something that Rachel couldn’t hear, but Roman could.

The younger man’s pupils blew, and as soon as they were outside the door, he cornered Kade. “What did you mean?”

“What did I mean when I said she’d have to excuse us for taking her nanny from her for the night? I meant I’m going to punish her and teach you.” He grabbed Roman, switching their spots and pressing him up against the wall, shoving a knee between the heir’s legs, “You are young, and impulsive, and you’ve suppressed your natural urges for so long you’ve left marks on my Precious. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You’ve treated her poorly, and I’ll be damned if I set you loose on her brother like this. He’s not used to being treated that way. If she wasn’t, you’d have killed her. You are not allowed to speak to Peter Rumancek until I tell you otherwise.”

“You don’t own me.” Roman growled.

“I fear you’re mistaken, little boy. I am older than you, and I have no fear of Olivia Godfrey. We know of her. Your mother is a stain upon our kind. As your elder, it is my duty to fix the godforsaken mess she’s left behind. We will find your sister, the one I’ve seen in the news, but only once you’ve got yourself under control.” He ground his knee into Roman’s groin, and the young man threw his head back with a gritted moan. “You will not hurt her again. If not for your daughter, I would tie you up for months, teach you to restrain yourself, as my father and mother did to me when I was a boy. I don’t have the time to do that. The creatures we take as lovers, we must cherish them. Rebecca and Rachel come second only to my son. I protect them, especially from myself.” He let Roman go, and held a hand out to Rachel, “Come, Precious, I need to look you over before we begin. Make sure the child hasn’t hurt you too badly.”

“He hasn’t, Kade. Promise, a tickle compared to you.” She assured him, kissing him.

“Thought you said we don’t hurt her?” Roman said, trying to adjust himself and failing.

Kade smiled, pushing strands of Rachel’s brown hair out of her eyes. “You won’t. Not for a long while. I only hurt her the day of the full moon. She’s a masochist then, when she’s all wound up waiting on the moon to rise. She breaks so beautifully, and then the moon comes and the pain is much less for her then, her body too tired to feel it. The wolf comes, and she’s healed by morning, satiated like a well-fed alley cat.” He kissed her deeply, “Go to Roman’s room, strip, and wait for us.”

She slipped away, and Kade turned back to Roman. “Same for you, strip. You need to learn to touch her before you try to touch Peter, especially if he hasn’t ever been with a man before.” He studied the shift of Roman’s face, and hummed softly, “You haven’t either, have you?” He chuckled, “Come on then, we’ll go easy on you. I may live with and love two women, but I’ve had my fair share of male lovers. I’ll teach you how to control yourself and make it good for Peter. I’ve lived a long time, I know how to be patient. If you need to lash out, lash out at me, not her. I would kill you to keep her safe.”

“I don’t fucking understand you.” Roman said softly, the words mumbled as he started on the top button of his shirt.

Kade smiled at the boy again, “Blame your mother for that. She has a poor reputation among our kind. We lost track of her thirty years ago, but as soon as I arrived in this town and saw a photo of you two, I knew who she was. We aren’t all like that. Your mother is from a particularly heartless bloodline, but you’re not your mother’s son, Roman. I can see it in your eyes. All the pain you cause, it’s because you’re terrified of someone leaving you like your father did.”

Roman grimaced, “Don’t talk about my father.”

Kade touched the crown of Roman’s blonde head soothingly, “Rumancek’s are incredible creatures, hearty. Roman, if you keep him out of trouble, Peter will live a very long life. Longer if the two of you bond the way I have with Rachel. Long enough that, to you, it will feel more natural. The loss won’t cripple you.” Kade pulled Roman into a hug, using his superior strength to still the young man when he started pulling away, “Hush, Roman. Our talk has been quite enlightening. I’m changing my plan. I’ll look Rachel over, and then you’re going to sleep between the two of us. We may live off flesh and blood, but we’re not monsters. We thrive when we feel loved. You’ve been starved, every bit as much as Lexi. Rachel’s done well, but you need my help before you’ll ever be able to live with yourself.”

Kade was right. Laying in his bed, between Kade and Rachel, Roman felt his mind still. Curled around Rachel, he fell asleep listening to the blood pump through her veins. For once though, he wasn’t tempted to bite down. He refused to hurt her. He refused to hurt Peter. He would not be his mother. If Kade could help, he’d do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone want to see a Kade/Roman/Rachel threesome? Let me know!


	10. Balance

Rachel stretched in the hallway the next morning after slipping out of bed, a skill she’d mastered from years of sharing a bed with an upir and a witch. She scooped up Lexi and went downstairs, searching for breakfast for the both of them. With the help of some handy medications, she’d breastfed Jacob after Rebecca refused, but that wasn’t an option for Lexi, even though upir children did best when they were breastfed. On the way to Roman’s house Kade had made an uncharacteristic remark about how he doubted Roman’s harpy mother had spared him the time breastfeeding required. Rachel wasn’t sure he was wrong. Lexi was forced to a bottle due to totally different reasons.

Rachel was back looking at the files on Letha’s death when Roman and Kade came down the stairs, both looking far too beautiful for their own good. Roman stroked Lexi’s thin blonde hair and muttered good morning to the both of them before stumbling to the coffee maker. “He’s not a morning person, I gather.” Kade said as he sat down next to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Rachel shook her head, “Nope, not really.” She held a record out to him, “Look at this. I know she was murdered, but I just can’t figure out how. Maybe you can make yourself useful and figure it out, cause I’ve been staring at these files for weeks now.”

She could feel Roman’s eyes on them, watching every move as she turned her attentions back to making Lexi giggle and Kade looked at the file, one hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into the skin absentmindedly. Roman sat his coffee cup down, “You two confuse the hell out of me. Thought only Peter could mess with my mind like that.”

Rachel looked over the back of the sofa at him, Lexi on her chest trying to chew on some of Rachel’s thick brown hair, “He may be in control in the bedroom, but Kade’s not stupid. Truth be told, Becca’s in charge most of the time. I have her permission to boss him around.”

“A factor she takes full advantage of.” Kade murmured, only half paying attention to their conversation, focused on looking for something Rachel would have missed. She was intelligent, particularly for someone who had spent years on the streets selling herself for food. She was on a slow path to a forensic degree, waylaid by their decision to have Jacob, but up until her vacation to Hemlock Grove, Rachel had taken as many classes as possible. She loved freelance detective work, but he knew she wanted to get a steady job once Jacob started school. “Poison perhaps?”

“Nothing in her blood panel when she was admitted, and they didn’t rerun after she died. Impossible to tell without her body.” Rachel told him, adding, “Her parents had her cremated.”

“Fantastic.” Kade uttered before smiling widely, “Precious, you missed this.” Rachel peered over his shoulder, Roman joining, both watching him point at a photo of Letha’s body, one her father had taken after he’d furiously cleaned her of blood. Rachel had already discussed with him that he needed to see a psychologist of his own, that cleaning the body of your dead daughter and walking around with her howling was not normal behavior. “Right there.” Kade said, pointing at the crux of Letha’s arm and shoulder. “That is a needle mark.”

“How can you possibly tell that?” Rachel scoffed, taking the photo from him to look more closely at it, “I’ll be damned. How did I miss that?”

“What does it mean?” Roman asked, taking Lexi from Rachel’s lap and pressing his lips to the side of her head. He hadn’t needed to get closer to see the tiny puncture on Letha’s beautiful skin, just another reminder that he was no longer human.

“It means she was, in fact, murdered.” Rachel explained, “We’ll never really know what was injected, air or poison, but it’s enough for any judge to give out some pretty hefty warrants.” She fumbled for her phone on the coffee table, “Let me make some calls. Probably best to go to a county judge and notify the FBI.”

“The FBI?” Roman echoed, putting Lexi on his hip.

Rachel nodded, “They’re very interested in the White Tower. When I first got here they emailed me. They don’t like it when their government flunkies go missing.”

Roman nodded, “Chasseur. Pretty sure my mother killed her. She was after Peter.”

Kade scoffed, and Rachel shot him a glare before smiling at Roman, “Probably the only thing I can thank your mother for then.” She shuffled around the living room for a minute before glancing back at Roman, “Any idea where I left my satchel?”

Roman ticked his head to the upstairs, “Last I saw, Lexi’s nursery.”

“Thank you!” Rachel yelled, bounding up the stairs.

Kade looked up from the files, “This Letha was your cousin.”

Roman nodded, sitting in the chair across from Kade so he could give Lexi the rest of the bottle Rachel had been feeding her. “Yeah, my sister...possibly.”

Kade bobbed his head, “Your mother would have thought that an advantage. I could go on for days about all the fallacies your mother might believe. She cast aside her daughter Magdalena to the Rumancek’s, and they took her as one of their own. She may not have been born with the caul, but that makes no real difference.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No. We never cast our children aside. There’s power in the blood. Children who are not upir can still birth or sire upir children. That’s why Magdalena was married into the family after she had reached adulthood, to a man who already had children. She was the first so called ‘nanny’. Magdalena raised Rumancek children, and now a Rumancek raises upir children. Balance.” He sighed, smiling at Roman and Lexi, “Rachel will stay with you until Peter is yours handedly. Lexi would be lost without her nanny.”

Roman shifted Lexi, even though she didn’t weigh near enough to bother him. “So I’m really that bad a dad?”

Kade stood, straightening the three piece suit he was wearing. “No, you’re not. You’re just young, and know just about as much as your six month old about what you are. You need to learn to teach her. I hope you’ll forgive my actions last night. I was merely, how should I say...‘keyed up’. I’ve missed Rachel terribly, that colored my actions, and I am truly, very sorry.”

Roman’s face went through a series of emotions before settling on confusion, “It’s...okay.” He bit his lip, “I mean, are we still gonna get to...what you were talking about?”

Kade’s eyebrows shot up, and he laughed, “Of course, I meant what I said. I will not allow you to harm Rachel or her brother. It occurred to me your opinion of what we are clouded your control first. I will tell you of our origins, our function in society, your mother’s role, and then we will talk about your role, your future. That leads to Peter.”

“What if I want to be human?” Roman finally blurted.

Surprise colored Kade’s face before he smiled softly, “Peter is not human. Your daughter is not human. There are very few theories as to how to accomplish the task you have mentioned, and none of them have been proven.”

Roman felt anger ebbing into his chest, “You won’t help me with that then?”

“No, quite the contrary. If I finish teaching you what I know and you still wish to be made human, then I will help you in any way I can.” Kade assured him, but added, “I only stipulate that you let your daughter make that choice for herself when she comes of age. Some upir take more naturally to everything than others. My late sister, for example, a model upir from the moment she slipped down a ravine and broke her neck. She had no trouble at all controlling the bloodlust or her strength. Even I envied her.”

“What happened to her?” Roman asked, longing for Shelley.

Kade chuckled to himself and Rachel stomped down the stairs, answering Roman, “His sister overdosed at a party in China a few hundred years back. She’s alive, but her brain is shot. We have to move her every few years to keep people from noticing that she’s still a ravaging beauty. Also, any longer and she starts slipping into people’s dreams and they become obsessed with her. Peter ever ends up like that, I’ll just put us both out of our misery. Little harder to explain turning into a wolf on full moons than it is to explain a need for a constant blood supply.” She was gone before he could ask more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know if you want to see the three of them in bed together!


	11. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel confronts Dr. Pryce again, and she and Kade set their sights on Roman!

Peter didn’t do well with waiting. Rachel was more patient, “Relax, Peter.”

 

“How am I supposed to relax? She could be in jail for the rest of her life. Lynda won’t do well in prison.” He growled.

 

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, “Peter, Kade knows what he’s doing. I need you to be okay here with Lexi so I can go talk to people in the White Tower again.”

 

“I don’t want you going there alone.”

 

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, “Excuse me? Watch yourself, Peter. I’ve been doing this kind of thing for a while, and I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

 

“There’s freaky shit going on in that place, Rach. Why can’t you wait?” Peter asked.

 

“I can’t. Besides, Roman will be in the building if I have any trouble.” Rachel watched a tiny flash of jealousy in his eyes, but he covered it well, huffing and climbing the stairs to Lexi’s room.

 

Dr. Pryce didn’t look any happier to see her than he had on her last visit. “Ms. Richardson, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

Rachel smiled at him, he had no idea she was about to nail his ass to the proverbial wall, and she couldn’t wait, “I have a few comments, questions too. Do you have a few minutes to speak with me?”

 

He smiled with clenched teeth, “Yes, for the FBI I do.”

 

“Perfect.” Rachel said brightly, following him to his office, noticing Roman on a hallway overlooking the grand entrance. She gave him a tight nod, quelling the yell he’d been seconds from uttering.

 

Dr. Pryce sat down behind his glass desk, “What can I help you with?”

 

Rachel sat in a chair not designed to be comfortable, but she sat swayed back cockily, her left leg crossed over her right and her fingers laced upon her knees, “Can you tell me about the missing pages in Letha Godfrey’s file?”

 

He raised one eyebrow, “Missing pages? I sent everything to the P.O. Box number you left.”

 

“Not everything.” Rachel said smugly. “Her initial intake blood panels are missing as is Form A23.”

 

“Form A23?” He asked sharply, looking at her like she’d made the number up.

 

“It’s a form required by law to be filled out when a privately owned medical facility releases a body to a mortuary or cremation service.” Rachel explained, “That form was missing. In fact, I did some research, and Godfrey Industries has never filed that form before. Do you know why?”

 

His jaw was clenched so tight, Rachel was surprised she couldn’t hear teeth cracking, “No, but I assume you are going to tell me.”

 

“Of course I will.” She said in a mockingly soothing voice, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. “That’s because Letha Godfrey was the only person you’ve transferred before. I imagine you’re quite proud of your work, forging all those documents, but I’m not a grieving parent. You have a lawyer that works here, David Fisher, and he used to work at Hemlock Memorial. He got you all those documents, but since he actually worked at a properly accredited hospital, he didn’t know about Form A23. Feel free to thank him for the lifetime you’re going to spend in jail.”

 

He laughed shortly, “Ms. Richardson, why would I spend a lifetime in jail for some missing paperwork? I’m sure we can take care of this form easily.”

 

“Oh, you could, a few hours at the county courthouse and it would be taken care of. You’re forgetting something though.” Rachel said softly, hearing her blood race in her ears.

 

He grimaced, “The blood work.”

 

“Exactly.” Rachel breathed out, excitement thrumming through her, “No mortuary or cremation service would have taken her body without it. There’s too many diseases and toxins a body can spread when prepared for burial or cremated.”

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, mentally grasping a straws, “Miss Godfrey was a young woman with a record of perfect health, they didn’t ask for it.”

 

“Or you gave her the poison used to kill her before her intake blood panel was drawn. My guess is Warfarin. It’s slow acting, and if it was her first dose, she would have probably already given birth when her blood stopped clotting.” Rachel was standing, her hands on the glass desk, her face directly in front of his, “She didn’t die from some freak tragedy, Letha Godfrey was murdered. By you. You killed that poor girl with rat poison.”

 

Pryce stood sharply, “You can’t prove any of that. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

Rachel backed off. He wasn’t the mastermind behind Letha’s death, but he was bound to run right back to the puppet master once she left, which was why she’d planted a tracer on his car before she’d even gotten in the front doors. She stopped by Roman’s egregiously pretentious office before she left, handing him a slip of paper, “I’m going back to your place, and I’m going to tell Peter that you’ve been held up at work, you’re just going to stay late to prepare for a very important meeting. You won’t actually, instead, you’ll leave here at five and come join Kade and I at his cabin.”

 

Against his better judgment, Roman did as she had ordered, pulling up to a cottage house nestled into the forest that looked like part of a fairytale. “Roman, please, come in.” Kade said, ushering the younger man inside.

 

Roman looked around in amazement, “I’ve lived in Hemlock Grove my entire life, and I’ve never seen this place before.”

 

“Rebecca bound it many years ago. No one stumbles upon it unless one of us gives the address. We’ll be uninterrupted.” Kade explained, taking Roman’s coat.

 

“Where’s Rachel?” Roman asked, not seeing the demanding brunette woman, and feeling very uncomfortable alone with Kade.

 

Kade gestured to the hallway behind him, “She’s in the kitchen, finishing up dinner.”

 

“We’re eating?”

 

Kade smiled, “We have no intentions to maul you, Mr. Godfrey. We will eat, and then we will watch whatever movie you and Rachel decide on. I believe she’s got her eye on a movie starring young Jennifer Lawrence, but we will see.”

 

“Oh no, we’re definitely watching that movie.” Rachel said, poking her head around the corner into the living room, a salad bowl in her hand. She glared at Kade, “You’re not getting out of it this time.”

 

Kade sighed, “She made some strides in your cousin’s case today, and she’s been incessantly demanding since I arrived. Best to do as she says, Roman.” Dinner was awkward, mostly because the food was amazing and filled him up more than anything he’d eaten in years. “She’s spent years coming up with recipes to fit an upir palate.”

 

“It’s fucking amazing.” Roman had whispered, the first words he’d spoken since they’d sat down.

 

Rachel beamed at him, “I’m so glad you like it. I’ll tell you all about my meeting with Pryce later, now we’re going to watch my movie.” They herded him into the living room like they were herding a cat, both blocking methods of escape with their bodies and tightening the circle until they were all three lined up on the sofa, Roman between the other two, hardly keeping himself from jumping out of his own skin.

 

“You going to relax anytime soon?” Rachel asked, and Roman shook his head. There was no way he was going to relax, not when both sets of the eyes on him had turned so dark. If they touched him, he would lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already done, just need to comb over it one last time! Also, the threesome content is kicking off with a vengeance in the next chapter! ;)
> 
> Kudos welcome!


	12. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes! Don't worry, Ya'll, we're almost to the Peter/Roman stuff, just a few more chapters before they get their own version of this chapter!! ;)

Rachel heaved a sigh, letting one of her hands fall to rest on Roman’s inner thigh. Not too high, but far enough up to test the waters. Roman’s legs fell apart, and he almost jumped when his other leg was suddenly touching Kade’s. He relaxed slowly, Rachel tracing patterns into the thick cloth, her touch so light that when Kade’s hand went to his knee, Roman’s breath hitched. He was abruptly painfully hard, and with his legs spread apart, it was embarrassingly blatant.

Roman was used to being the aggressor, but Kade’s hand, rubbing circles into his thigh with his thumb made his skin tingle, had him weak as a kitten. And then Rachel was mimicking Kade’s movements, both of them resting their hands on the inner seam of Roman’s thigh, at the same time too close and too far away from his dick. He couldn't hold back a moan, letting his thighs relax against them in invitation.

“Roman.” Rachel cooed, voice low and teasing, “Does that feel nice?”

Roman realized that at some point, his eyes had closed. He cracked an eyelid, rolling his head to look at Rachel’s relaxed expression. “Fuck yes.” He groaned out happily.

“Are we still going to watch a movie?” Kade asked, his eyes dark and dangerous.

Roman wanted to tell them both that no, he didn’t want to watch a movie, he wanted one of them to actually touch his aching dick, but he was so relaxed that he couldn’t say anything. So Rachel got up, her hand leaving him as she went to put the most recent Hunger Games movie into the ancient looking DVD player.

When she sat back down, Rachel touched his shoulder firmly, pulling him to her and down so his head was in her lap. He was stiff, sitting awkwardly with his legs all akimbo, but then her hand was in his hair, at the nape of his neck, and he really didn’t care. He’d admired Kade’s curls secretly, and could only imagine that the reason her hands were so deft was because she had a lot of practice with her hands in Kade’s hair. Oh, and there was usually another woman in their relationship. Yeah, that was probably why her hands felt so fucking good.

“Relax.” She cooed, after he jumped when Kade pulled his legs up into his lap. Kade worked quickly, yanking his shiny black shoes off his feet and massaging them, his hands firm. Roman hadn’t ever thought of himself as a tense person, but he felt himself unknot, sinking into them and the worn sofa. Kade moved up to his legs, and Roman let his knees fall apart when he moved from his side to his back, eyes closed. He moaned again, and Rachel leaned down to press her lips to his in a brief kiss, “Hush you, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“Yes, we must be quiet, Rachel is very ornery about her movies. Perhaps we will loosen her later.” Kade whispered, and Roman had no idea he could be relaxed and painfully hard at the same time. Kade chuckled, his hand ghosting over the buckle on Roman’s belt, “Perhaps we could ease you now. You’ve been so well behaved. You aren’t as wild as I was afraid of.” Rachel whispered something in a language Roman didn’t know, and Kade hummed, “Precious says that you believe you need blood to be shed to reach your peak. We must teach you other ways then, I suppose. We cannot let blood and sex mix without careful consent of all parties.” The hand on his buckle flicked it open, “We do not give our consent. You will not bleed her again without permission.”

“Okay.” Roman hissed hoarsely, arching his head back into Rachel’s lap when Kade wrapped a hand around his cock. His own hand. For a moment, Roman’s brain struggled to understand. Why wasn’t Kade touching him?

“Touch yourself, Roman. We want to watch.” Kade ordered. Rachel whispered something again, “I want to watch, Rachel, however, is quite enamored with her movie and wants us to be quiet.”

Roman started stroking himself, very aware of Kade’s eyes on him and Rachel’s steady hand in his hair. He worked himself close to the edge, but he couldn’t tip over it. His brain scrambled for a solution, thinking about how easy it would be to grab Rachel’s hand from his hair and sink his teeth into her wrist, or to drag his own nails across his chest until he’s bleeding. He was a shaking, sweaty mess, whining softly. Rachel spoke again in the damned language he didn’t understand, and briefly anger surged forward, numbing the pleasure slightly. It wasn’t enough though. He was seconds from unclenching his hand from the sofa when, in unison, Rachel fisted her hand in his hair and one of Kade’s hands wrapped around the one he had on his dick, squeezing firmly.

Roman came undone with a hoarse cry, come pouring out of him in quick spurts. He felt Kade massaging his thigh, keeping his legs pinned down so he didn’t kick the lamp off the coffee table. Rachel held his head down with one hand, but slipped the fingers of her other hand into his mouth, silencing him, “You are so loud. I’m trying to watch my movie. Don’t bite me, Kade’ll spank you if you do. Trust me, won’t be near as fun for you as it is for me. Just relax.”

He let himself taste her fingers, expecting to taste salty dry skin, but instead tasted something he was distantly familiar with. Her fingers were coated in her own wetness. She’d been touching herself while he did the same. Roman’s eyes flew open in shock, only to be met with her bright blue eyes and a gentle smile. “You are so pretty like this. Almost makes me want to keep you. Clean my fingers?”

Roman could only nod, holding her hand to his mouth with his own sticky fingers and trying to focus on cleaning her thin digits instead of the way Kade’s hand felt smearing cum onto his belly. He didn’t even notice himself drifting to sleep, not until the hands touching him and the fingers in his mouth were suddenly Peter’s.

He woke up hard. And alone, a thick blanket wrapped over him.

Roman could only smell Kade, back in the kitchen, and he met him in the doorway, holding a cup of blood out to him, “Morning.”

“I slept all night?” Roman asked, taking a sip and nearly choking, “Rachel’s?”

Kade grinned, “Yes, very good detection, Roman. In case of emergencies, Rachel gives blood every so often. I keep a few bags here.” Roman licked his upper lip, unsure about how he was supposed to react when given the blood of a woman he’d fucked by the man who practically owned her. “She held you most of the night, but she had business to attend to this morning. I’m under strict orders to behave myself.”

“I still don’t get you two...three.” Roman muttered.

“There’s very little to ‘get’ Roman. I feel every bit the same way for Rachel that you do for Peter. Trick is, even when I let the monster inside loose, I know where the boundary between her pleasure and true long lasting pain lies. Last night was about you relaxing with us, and it went splendidly. You should be pleased with yourself.” Kade praised.

“I laid there like a fucking pussy. Why should I be pleased?” Roman snapped, guilt and embarrassment pounding in his chest as he sat down at the table.

Kade sighed, “Because it means you’re not as scarred as we thought. This should be easier than...”

“Than what?” Roman probed, for once seeing Kade look caught off guard.

He seemed to struggle with what to say, “Than with Rachel. When Becca and I found her she was nearly feral and almost a vargulf. She’d been raped for years, Roman. She was not the same girl she is today. This brilliant woman was hard fought. We intend to fight a similar war for you.”

“Why?” Roman asked, searching the room for his car keys.

Kade smiled, handing his coat to him, the keys tucked in the front pocket, “Because she wants us to. Rachel goes from pet project to pet project. Becca and I always help her.”

Curiosity got the best of Roman, “What happened to her? Between being exiled and meeting me?”

Kade sighed, “Normally, I would suggest you ask the person in question, but she’s secretive. Her past hurts her. All our pasts do. You and I are not exceptions. Rachel wants to keep her past from her mother, so I trust you to never say anything to Lynda or Peter. Lynda would be devastated, and Peter would be enraged, violently.”

Roman felt sick to his stomach, already piecing together phrases and small grimaces Rachel had let slip. “I won’t say anything.”

“Good.” Kade said, a tight smile on his face as he settled onto the sofa.


	13. I've Had Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape and miscarriage in the very beginning of this chapter, you've been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Next chapter is in the works already, so just drop me comments and kudos on your way out!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kade began faster than Roman would have liked, just because the words were so jarring, horrifying even in his fucked up little world. “Rachel was nearly twelve years old when she was exiled. There’s not many things for a girl that young to do to feed herself. For months, she kept to the forests, living like an animal, but she was starving, too young to feed herself. After a moon, she wandered into the nearby city, dazed and weak. She was found by an evil man. He kept her locked up for a month, raping her and beating her, he called her his Toy, a little girl no one would ever miss. The night of the next full moon, she killed him. He’d kept her fed, so she was stronger, her mind sharper. When she returned to human form, she decided that she needed to keep being fed. Rachel is very good at finding things.” He took a breath, smiling spitefully, “She found a man who dealt in children, and used her Romani wit to strike a deal, she would have sex with men of his choosing so long as he gave her full moons off and kept her fed.”

Roman winced, thinking of all the girls he’d fucked and paid. Rachel hadn’t struck him as that kind of girl. “She was a prostitute?”

Kade nodded stiffly, “That went on for a couple of years. Until her master died and she was left to another, more repulsive soul.” Kade took a deep breath, looking as nauseated as Roman felt. “That’s when I come in. You know your mother signed a deal regulating our feedings to those of little societal value. Rebecca was away on business, trading goods deep in the Appalachia, and I found myself in need of blood. I found a man robbing a couple along the outskirts of Seattle, and I killed him. After my bloodlust had subsided, I questioned why I had killed him. I could smell her on him, the scent of a frightened young woman with her blood and other fluids smeared across him. A lot of iron too, like a prison cell. I searched his corpse and found the keys to a rented cabin out in the woods, one with a storm shelter.”

“Rachel was there.” Roman whispered, swallowing back blood and bile.

Kade nodded, “Yes. He’d managed to survive her turning, shot her probably, and then realized he could have his own little wolf-girl. She was pregnant.”

Roman frowned, “I thought their grandfather made it so she couldn’t have kids before he kicked her out.”

“He did.” Kade said, grimacing, “She was pregnant, and bleeding. Terribly. Rachel could conceive, but her uterus was too badly scarred to sustain it. He was robbing that couple because the woman was a doctor. He was going to kill her husband and force her to care for Rachel. As it was, the child was dead, and I stayed awake for seven days and seven nights making sure Rachel didn’t join her. Becca used everything in her powers as well. We nearly lost Rachel three times. The moon saved her. The wolf was tired, once we were sure she wasn’t going to attack us, we curled up with her, soothed her pain as best as we could.” He smiled, “Once she’d grieved for her child, returned to a human mind, the girl we know today slowly emerged. Love came long after, once she was an adult with years of counseling under her belt.”

“But you intentionally hurt her.”

Kade shrugged, “She’s physical, that’s a werewolf trait. That’s why I hurt her, well that and she begs. She needs to feel that pain even more than she needs the occasional bite. She’s been so hurt before, she’s a bit of a masochist, the full moon makes her think of that child she lost, pain helps her get out of her head. Werewolves don’t take loss well, especially of children and lovers. It’s been almost ten years and Rachel still mourns. That’s why Peter ran when your Letha died. You weren’t there to stop him.”

Roman avoided that comment, “All that is why she’s so good with Lexi.”

“Yes, she’s a very maternal soul. Lots of practice with Peter, I’m assuming. Regardless, her therapist is a very wealthy woman now. I’d like to refer you to her.” Kade’s sudden change in conversation had Roman spinning.

“What? You want me to spill my guts to some therapist?” Roman scoffed.

Kade shrugged, “Why not? The three of us do, Rebecca twice a week sometimes. Of course I ensure that our therapist will never break confidentiality, but once you’ve gotten that nasty mind molding business out of the way, it’s superbly helpful. Objectivity is sometimes hard to reach without an unrelated parties opinion.”

“I could just talk to Norman.”

Kade scowled in disapproval, “First, he’s a psychiatrist, not a therapist. Second, he’s family. That’s not objectivity!” Roman heard the door open, and Kade sighed, “Maybe Rachel will have better luck talking sense into you.” She didn’t come in at first, and the both went into the entryway. Rachel was still standing in the doorway, blood dripping from her nose, her face scrunched up in some mix of confusion and anger. “Rachel!” Kade cried, at her side in a flash.

Roman was right beside him, “Who the fuck did this to you?”

Rachel frowned, touching just below her nose as Kade did the same, “Oh, me, actually. Tripped getting out of the car and face planted into the door.” She tipped her head back for a few seconds, sniffing a couple of times before shaking her head, “I’ve had worse.”

Roman’s gut churned, thinking back to what Kade had told him. Kade handed her a tissue, “What’s got you so upset then?”

Rachel finally looked at Roman, her blue eyes troubled, “I put a tracking device on Pryce and his car. Last night, after I confronted him, Pryce went to a rehab center owned by the Godfrey Institute. There was a woman there, the only patient.” She was positively scowling, “I thought you said your mother was dead.”

He jerked back from her, “She is! I bit her tongue off and the bitch bled to death.”

Kade hummed, “That’s all? I had assumed her injuries were more substantial.”

Roman’s thoughts flitted to Shelley, “Did she look...normal?”

Rachel shrugged, tossing the now bloody tissue into the trash, grabbing another, “She looked like shit, but yeah, like a normal person with the flu or something.”

So Pryce hadn’t voodoo-ed her, that actually made things worse. That meant she was still dangerous, “She’s supposed to be dead.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Roman. She looked pretty alive to me.” Rachel hissed, lifting up her bloody tissue, “I’m gonna go...clean up. Lynda will flip if I show up bloody to visitation. Peter too, as a matter of fact. Damn. Guess I’ll take a shower.”

Kade chuckled, looking at Roman pridefully as Rachel left, “Well, least we learned something good today.”

“What?” Roman spat, tired of hearing the older upir talk.

“Her nose was bleeding, but the upir in you didn’t even notice. You were more concerned with her wellbeing than her blood.” Kade couldn’t have looked more smug.

Roman felt weird, happy that he’d forgotten about his insatiable need for blood, but at the same time, Olivia was alive. His fucking mother had been alive the whole time. “I need a smoke.”

Kade stopped him in the entryway, his hand tight on Roman’s arm, “Go to Peter, have a smoke. No blood. You’ve to separate carnal desire from comfort in your mind. Be good.”

Roman nodded, but shrugged him off, “I’m not a fucking dog.”

Kade just grinned. “See you at the penitentiary. Seem’s I’m going to be filing malpractice charges. They’ll open Pryce up to murder charges.”

“So you’re taking over the stuff with Letha?” Roman asked tentatively.

Kade nodded, “Rachel’s gathered the facts, I’ll make sure something happens with them. What’s with that look on your face?”

Roman scowled a little, “I just... Rachel’s gonna be free to do other things now.”

“Have something in mind?” Kade asked, his patience wearing thin.  
   
“Yeah, actually. I need to find my sister.” Roman confessed. Not having Shelley around was killing him, and the longer she was gone, the more he was afraid he’d never see his precious little sister again.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a year and a half! Currently working on the next chapter, and outlining the rest of the story to get this little thing finished up!

“Of course I will.” Rachel said as soon as Roman mentioned the possibility of her looking for Shelley. She elbowed Peter fondly, “You helped reunite me with this hairy thing, it would be my honor to help find Shelley for you.”

“You should go see Becca.” Kade said, interrupting.

Rachel and Roman both glared at the older upir. “No.” Rachel said instantly, shaking her head, “I know what you’re trying to do, but no. Becca needs to learn how to deal with her own son without us being there. It’s ridiculous.”

Kade arched an eyebrow at her, “Precious, would you like to rephrase that?”

She stood, pulling Peter with her, “Not really. We’re going to go see our Momma.” Peter protested as Rachel dragged him off, but let his sister pull him anyway.

Kade sighed, but didn’t seem angry. Roman was confused as hell. “What was that?”

“That was Rachel being petulant. Not incorrect, but still, petulant. Rebecca is about as maternal as a brick wall, but she tries. Rachel is a little frustrated with her. That’s probably why she was so open to little Lexi’s mental cry. She resents Rebecca’s distance from our son, but Rebecca refuses to change much.” He sighed again, “Never enter a relationship with two women, boy. As much as I love them both, they can go at each other like rabid cats. Usually, it’s a lovely thing, but at the moment, I am stuck in the middle of a nasty battle. I shouldn’t have pestered her about it in front of you all, I’ll pay for that later. Contrary to popular belief, I am not the tyrant most people think I am.”

“Sure could have fooled me.” Roman popped off before he could think better of antagonizing the older upir.

Kade grabbed him by the back of the neck, and drew Roman close enough to hiss into the heir’s ear, “I’m beginning to entertain tying you up and letting Peter ream your ass. It might be a more effective method of training you, it’ll certainly make you less obnoxious. I’ll ask Rachel what she thinks.” Kade watched the stiffening of Roman’s spine, feeling the muscles under his grip tighten, and a slow smile spread on his lips, “You’d actually prefer that, wouldn’t you? Rachel thought you might, based on our evening adventures, but you struck me as the dominant type. I have to admit, I think I was wrong.”

“Stop.” Roman growled out.

Kade shook him slightly like one would an errant puppy, “You’re a child, Roman. Rachel has a soft spot for you, that comes from her bond with Peter. I’m not sure you’d be able to hurt him, actually. One rough hand from Peter, and you’ll fold like a back alley whore.”

“Sod off, Kade.” Rachel said from the doorway, striding forward to yank them apart, “Submission has to be given, Kade. You know that. It’s not up to us to decide that.”

He held onto the arm she’d used to break them apart, and Kade took a deep breath from the inside of her wrist, “You know, I can still smell him in you, and it’s been driving me mad. We need some alone time.”

Rachel glared at him, “They’re not ready. I haven’t talked to Peter about any of this.”

“Then we make an evening of it. Tie the sorry little bastard down and show your little brother how to handle an upir. The little whore deserves it.” Kade hissed.

“Woah! That’s enough, Kade!” Rachel cried, a second before she touched the side of his face, suddenly concerned, “Hang on, you’re channeling something.” She gripped both sides of Kade’s face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, “Let it go, Kade. Whatever it is, let it go.”

Kade grit his teeth, sweat beading on his forehead. He spat a word in that language Roman didn’t know before crumpling in on himself, breathing heavily with his forehead on Rachel’s shoulder.

“What the fuck was that?” Roman said, scowling at them both.

Rachel smiled at the jail receptionist who was looking at them in disgust, and answered the upir with her teeth clenched, running her fingers through Kade’s curls, “He’s not the strongest upir as far as extraneous mental abilities, but ever since Becca held a seance in our living room he ends up channeling the occasional dead thing.”

Kade pulled her close, “That was the little vargulf you all ensured wouldn’t walk the earth again. Can’t say she’s resting peacefully.”

“Well screw her, she almost had you ripping Roman apart.” Rachel spat.

Roman looked uneasily at the older upir, “Is that going to happen again?”

Kade shook his head, still keeping his face buried in Rachel’s shoulder, so the werewolf answered instead, “No, they pretty much just get one shot, and they have to have been dead recently.” Rachel kissed the top of Kade’s head, “Are you okay?”

He finally stood up straight, looking pale, but he nodded at her, “I just need to sleep.”

“Good, I need to talk to Peter, sibling-to-sibling.” Rachel told them, “She may have been influencing you, but you were right, past the blood lust, Roman’s got all the makings of a sub.” She stood in front of Roman, her face completely serious, “Correct me if I’m wrong, Roman, but you love being told what to do in the bedroom.”

Roman recoiled, “I do not.”

Rachel smiled at him, “Seemed pretty content on the sofa the other night. You sure?”

He wanted to scream ‘yes’ at her, but he stopped to think. All the times Peter had tossed him around, how he’d wanted to sink to his knees when Peter had transformed in front of him, and damnit all if he wouldn’t do whatever Peter asked him to if he just kept those eyes on him. Finally, Roman settled for shrugging, “Guess not.”

Rachel pat him on the face, “Doesn’t make you less of a man, no matter what your crazy ass mother has told you. Believe it or not, Becca takes great joy in fucking Kade in the ass when it’s the three of us. She gets a little power hungry, likes to think that she’s fucking him into me.”

Roman glanced at Kade, amused to find that the other man had flushed bright red. Kade chuckled nervously, “What can I say, Becca is a fiercely dominating woman when she wants to be.” He cleared his throat, looking at Rachel, “You are correct though, Precious, it would be selfish to keep Roman to ourselves. His restraint is better than I first thought. Talk to your brother, see if he’s up for a little upir-werewolf therapy session. As much as he’s comfortable. I’m going to get some air.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Roman asked once Kade was gone.

Rachel shook her head, “No, babe, you really don’t. Because if we just left you two to it, one of you would kill the other.”

Roman rubbed his shoulders, “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Rachel touched a hand to his chin, “I know you don’t.” She tipped her head towards Kade, “I’m sorry about him. He’s a horny bastard who occasionally gets possessed and says crazy ass stuff. Makes him pretty hard to live with.”

“You love him though.”

Rachel nodded, “I do. Becca too most days. Not sure I ever imagined Peter with an upir, but the way Peter looks at you when he thinks no one is looking is…incredible.”

Roman swallowed hard, “So are you and Rebecca as intense as you and Kade?”

She laughed at him, “Not hardly. We both love Kade, but there’s not a sexual component between the two of us when we’re on our own. She and I are best friends who’ve slept in the same bed with the same man for years. Crazy, but it works. You’ll have a family too, Roman. We’ll get you and Peter on a safe path, and I’ll make sure I bring Shelley home to you.”

Her face was so earnest that, more than anything, Roman wanted to believe every word. “Sheeit. What do I need to do to get this ball rolling? I’m fucking starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are amazing, and will be really helpful in me finishing this story. If there's anything you guys would like to read, let me know!  
> -Jenn


	15. Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Rumancek sibling bonding time, with an added helping of oblivious Peter and awkward conversations.

Peter didn’t like the look on his sister’s face when the guards finally kicked him out of the room Lynda had met with them in, “What’s the matter? Where are the others?”

“Kade went back to his cabin to work on getting Momma out of here ASAP, and Roman went back to his house to spend some time with Lexi.” Rachel explained softly, leaving out the part where Roman was making pit stop at the cabin to get another crash course on upir safe sex, and taking one of Peter’s hands in hers, “We need to talk.”

Peter frowned at her, “That’s never good.”

Rachel smiled at him, and the expression brought him back to the last memory he’d had of her, before he’d been told she died. It had to have been right after she’d first turned because she’d been naked. Not necessarily unusual when one spent enough time with the Rumanceks, but she’d been covered in bloody scratches and dirt and twigs. She’d told him that morning how much she loved him, and he hadn’t seen her again for over ten years. The smile slid off her face, and she gave his hand a squeeze, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” At the surprise that colored his face, Rachel smiled again, “I could always read you like an open book, Petey.” They exited the prison, and Rachel took a deep breath, “Looks like our rides ditched us. Assholes. You mind a walk?”

Peter shrugged, “Not like we’ve got much of a choice.”

“What did we ever do to get landed with such self absorbed dicks, huh?” Rachel nudged him with her shoulder hard enough to have sent him sprawling to the ground if he’d been human. But Peter wasn’t human, and neither was she.

“You going to get to the point or just keep small talking?” He said, head hurting slightly.

Rachel stopped on the dirt road and turned to stand in front of him, wondering what the hell was wrong with her as the words spilled out of her mouth, “Roman Godfrey wants to fuck you or let you fuck him, and I’m supposed to get your opinions on that, keeping in mind that he also really fucking wants to know what the blood coming from the vein that goes to your dick tastes like.”

Peter stared at her for what had to have been five minutes before breaking out into hysterical laughter, hardly being able to get words out, “What? Sheeit! Rae, that’s…hilarious…why would he…He likes…fucking…girls…” Then he noticed the look on her face and sobered instantly, “Fuck, you’re not joking.”

He dropped to his ass in the middle of the road, long legs stretched out in front of him as he stared into the distance.

Rachel hovered next to him, worried that after all her careful planning, she’d killed her brother’s brain with her damn mouth, “Oh, hell, Peter. I kind of at least thought you knew he wasn’t completely straight. I mean, I’ve seen how you…”

Peter scared the shit out of her when he suddenly stood up and grinned at her, “Am I a lucky bastard?”

“Uh… I actually don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours.” Rachel told him, “And for the record, we’re both bastards. Kind of a gypsy thing, ya’ know?”

Peter grabbed her upper arms, face manic, “Are you telling me the truth? That Roman Fucking Godfrey King of the World actually has a fraction of an idea of how much he’s tortured me this last year?”

She shook her head in confusion, “Yes, I’m telling the truth. But I’m confused, are you happy about this, or pissed? It’s really kind of hard to tell.”

Peter pulled at his own hair, “Shit, Rae, he’s been driving me crazy since I met him, the damned pretty boy. If I’d known he…” The manic episode seemed to end abruptly, Peter crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself, pupils blown and whole body heaving with ragged breaths, “I never would have left him.”

Rachel pulled her baby brother into her arms, “Hey, calm down, Petey. Roman’s going through a lot of self discovery these days. He died, and that brings a good deal of perspective. He may have been too caught up in the spiraling blood lust to have been able to differentiate his own damn feelings.”

“Why hasn’t he told me?” Peter asked, taking deep breaths of his sister’s scent.

Rachel squeezed him, “He’s scared you’ll reject him for being a monster because the sorry little boy hates himself. That, and Kade and I wanted to test the waters to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally kill you in a blood-fugue state.” She took a breath and let Peter go so she could look at his face as she continued, “He’s a young upir who has like zero knowledge on what he is and what he’s capable of. He could hurt you really badly, Peter, but Kade has a theory that, at least for the first time, if you’re on top, it’ll be easier on both of you.”

Peter attempted to smooth his hair back down, continuing the walk down the road, and Rachel let him walk in silence. There was no need for her to keep rambling like a rattled teenager. The boys were teenagers, she was allegedly an adult who solved mysteries and intimidated people for a living, and she was supposed to be able to control her damned mouth.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea how to go about that, do you?” Peter finally said, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

Rachel’s cheeks flushed too, “Oh, Petey.” She ran her fingers through her hair, unconsciously mimicking his movements, “That’s usually…Becca’s the one who likes to…you know. Hell, Becca’s the one who owns a strap on and fucks Kade when she’s in a mood. I’m not very…assertive in the bedroom. Actually, Kade says I top from the bottom, but that’s a topic for another day.” She shut her mouth for a moment, bringing herself back on topic and pushed back how awkward talking with her baby brother about sex was, “Basically, the plan is to tie Roman down, and let you turn him into a pile of satisfied goo. Kade and I are going to be there to make sure nothing goes sideways. Rules are: No blood, and just keep your underwear on or stay under covers so I don’t go blind should I have to get involved. I have zero desire to see your junk.”

Peter kept quiet for the rest of the walk back into town, but managed to charm a ride back to the trailer from a girl he’d apparently gone to school with. “You staying here tonight?” He asked when she flopped down on the sofa.

Rachel nodded, “If that’s cool with you. Kade texted, he’s getting Roman blood-drunk tonight so he’s less likely to want to eat you. Probably best I stay far away.”

Peter bobbed his head in understanding, “Well, I’m gonna take a shower. Pretty boy will complain if I smell like I walked five miles today.”

Rachel chuckled and settled into the sofa, tired and still slightly mortified about what she had agreed to take part in. Thank the spirits above that she had convinced Kade that they should stand behind a curtain or something. Really the whole evening needed to be about Roman and Peter, but she couldn’t stand to think that if left to their own devices Roman would lose it and lash out at Peter. If that happened, there was every likelihood that Peter’s werewolf instinct would have him attack Roman in self defense.

She drifted off, vaguely noticing Peter drape a worn blanket over her and muttering good night. But it wasn’t a good night, not at all.

Rachel dreamed of blood, dreamed of all the men who’d taken her against her will, most especially the one who’d put a baby in her. Her daughter had almost killed her, the pain and hysteria had almost been overshadowed by feeling her daughter in her arms, even for the few short minutes the tiny thing had been alive. The blood loss and the loss of her child had sent her into hysterics, she’d almost killed Kade when he’d found her, protective instinct driving her to protect the tiny corpse in her arms, convinced that Kade was a threat. She couldn’t have known that she’d been hemorrhaging bad enough to kill her, she was just focused on killing Kade before he hurt her or her daughter. 

She could have killed Peter when he woke her up. Peter grabbed her hands against her instinct to claw at his face, “Woah, Rae! You were having a nightmare!”

Rachel buried herself into his chest, sobbing while he held her. About an hour later, she whispered to him, “Petey, I really need you and Roman to work everything out. I need you happy.”

Peter rubbed her shoulder, “Hey, I’m going to be okay, Rachel, promise. And if Roman’s with me, than I really am a lucky bastard.” He kissed the top of her head, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has been written already, and it is the beginning of the Roman/Peter stuff everyone has been wanting. Kudos and comments welcome! Anticipated posting date is the 27th, but I could be persuaded to post it early! ;)


	16. Pretty Son of a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much PWP... Enjoy!

Rachel was pacing in the dressing room of one of the vast bedrooms in the Godfrey mansion, and Kade was trying not to worry about her, “Precious, they’ll be fine.”

She groaned in frustration, “I really kind of like Roman, he’s a good kid, and I really don’t want to have to kill him for attacking my brother.”

Peter glared at her, “Rae, we’ll be fine. You just quit reminding me that you and Kade are going to be in the room for the whole thing.”

Rachel growled at him, “We’ll stay in here and keep the doors pulled to. I don’t want to be in here either, trust me, but I won’t let you two fucking idiots hurt each other.” Peter laughed, and Rachel glared at him, “Poor word choice, but you get the point!”

“Yeah, Rae, I do.” Peter said, rolling his eyes, “But you told me last night that Kade got Roman nice and fed. How could it possibly be that bad?”

Kade chuckled, “Oh, it can be that bad. It’s harder for upirs to hold back with werewolf lovers than it is with humans. Part of us knows you can take more, but that’s a bad thing, we spiral, and even full, the scent of your blood during sex will call to Roman more than any other.” He sighed, “Point is, no blood from either of you. We smell anything that resembles blood, and this thing is over, we go back to the drawing board.”

Rachel pulled on Kade’s hand, “Come on, you ass. We’re watching a movie.”

Kade looked less than thrilled, “To protect your virtue, Rachel is insisting we watch a movie on my iPad…with headphones on.” He narrowed his eyes, “Be good.”

Peter smiled sheepishly at his sister, “Thanks, Rae.”

She shook the iPad she held in her hand, “No problem. Have fun and know that we will be completely oblivious as long as we don’t smell anything like blood.” Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Hopefully, I don’t see you until tomorrow. Love you, Petey.”

“Yea-.” He started, suddenly distracted by a sound coming from the other room. Roman.

Rachel smiled at her brother, “Go get him, he’s been tied up for nearly an hour now. Patience is not a Godfrey trait.”

Peter didn’t take any more prodding, and went through the thin doors to find Roman splayed out on the bed. “Sheeit, Roman.”

Roman sighed, “Thank God.”

Peter was in awe of the sight in front of him. Kade had tied Roman down for sure, with blood red silk ties that were wrapped around what had to be steel chains, cuffs on his wrists and ankles too, Peter could smell the metal. He could also smell Roman’s arousal, a heady mix of desire and frustration, his dick aching and hard against his stomach. Peter felt himself start to harden in his pants.

“Touch me, you asshole.” Roman growled, bucking his hips up in frustration.

Peter just continued to stare, his eyes flicking over every inch of Roman’s pale skin, and lingering on the parts that were flushed with blood, “Hard to give up this view. You’re such a pretty son of a bitch.”

“Fucker.” Roman threw his head back, and almost bit into his own lip.

Peter was there just in time though, teasing Roman’s bottom lip from between his teeth with a finger, “Hey now, you shit, no blood. We haven’t even gotten started here.” Roman bit down on the finger in his mouth, but not hard, and he grinned around it, chuckling darkly. Peter tugged his finger out, and brought his lips down onto the heir’s.

Peter lost himself in the feel of Roman’s slightly chapped lips against his, of the slick warmth of his tongue, and the small sounds he made way back in his throat. Peter had one hand on Roman’s shoulder, tracing his thumb over Roman’s collar bone, the other twisted in Roman’s hair, fingers pulling the perfectly styled strands taut.

Shivers ran down Roman’s spine, his whole body straining towards Peter, frustrated by the chains that stopped him from touching him. In the back of his mind, Peter knew that they should probably have talked about things first. Yeah, Rachel and Kade had talked to the both of them, but they hadn’t talked together, as a couple, if that’s what they were about to be. Peter found it hard to really care though, his higher brain being overcome by the need to lay claim to Roman with every slide of lips and tongues.

He could tell Roman was fighting the urge to bite him, to add teeth into the mix, so Peter slid his hand from Roman’s shoulder to ghost his fingers over Roman’s straining erection. Roman jerked like he’d been shocked, and growled, “Peter.”

Peter grinned, “That almost sounded like you begging.”

“Godfrey’s don’t beg.” Roman spat at him.

Peter laughed good naturedly, kissing him again, “We’ll work on that later.”

“Get naked you fucker.” Roman demanded, straining to get some friction.

“Actually not a bad idea.” Peter cocked an eyebrow at Roman, who looked completely pissed and horny at the same time, “Maybe I should put on a little show, make it more exciting since you’ve, you know, seen me strip naked and eat myself before.”

Roman’s pupils tightened into pinpricks, “Sheeit.”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “Probably shouldn’t have brought that up. Sorry.”

“Would you quit talking!” Roman demanded, jerking his limbs to rattle the chains.

Several minutes (and several bruises) later, Peter, now naked, took his hand away from Roman’s now painfully swollen dick, and reached down to undo the ties around Roman’s ankles, glad someone, Rachel he assumed, had left those keys in their locks. Peter pushed Roman’s feet up the bed to spread his cheeks. “Sheeit, you really are beautiful.” Peter commented, and licked tentatively across the tightly furled muscle of his hole before pausing in silent question.

Peter didn’t start up again until Roman growled out a wrecked “Fucker!”

Once he started back up though, Peter showed no restraint. He teased Roman with gentle touches and tiny licks, making him moan and gasp, then plunged the tip of his tongue as deep as it will go, sloppy kisses that are anything but teasing. Roman just gripped his hands around the chains holding him down, and buried his head back into the pillow under it, swept up in a tide of sensation that he’s helpless to resist. Peter moved with intense purpose, licking Roman open like there’s nothing else in the world he’d rather be doing. Though his cock had been completely abandoned by all hands, Roman still felt like he could come any minute. The heat of Peter’ mouth is enough to send fire through his veins, enough to drive him nearly mad with pleasure, and he hasn’t even had the chance to get his hands on Peter yet.

He may not though. As much as he wants to forget, the asshole Kade and Peter’s sister are actually in charge of this whole deal. The thought of that, however, has him loosening his grip on the chains so he doesn’t accidentally break them. There’s nothing in the world he could want more right now than for Peter to just get inside of him. “Fuck, that feels good,” Roman groaned, resisting the urge to break one of the chains and grab a handful of Peter’ hair. “You gotta hurry up and fuck me.”

“Do I?” Peter smiled against his skin, feeling like teasing the heir. “You not having fun?”

“Plenty,” Roman admitted. “Not as much fun as I’d have with your dick in my ass.” Peter chose to bury his face between Roman’s thighs instead and lave his tongue over the sensitive spot right behind his balls. Roman groaned, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure, so it caught him completely off guard when Peter pressed two lube-slicked fingers into his already wet hole, crooking them.

“I don’t know….” Peter showed just a little mercy, twisting his fingers and thrusting them in much slower, staying away from overwhelming Roman’s prostate. “Sure you’re ready? I might need to open you up a bit more.” His tongue darts out to lap at Roman’s rim, still stretched around his fingers, and Roman just wails, totally at a loss for words.

“You fucker,” he gasped, “Jesus Christ! Stop being such a fucking tease and get in me!”

\-----------  
To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Next chapter is 2/3rds of the way done, I should have it posted by Friday, but like I said before, I could always be persuaded to post it early!


	17. 17. His Weird Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally smut...the entire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, life got super crazy and I never got around to finishing this PWP chapter, but here it is!

Peter laughed out loud, his breath hot on Roman’s skin, then he backed away. Roman expected him to line up and drive home right away. Instead he gets Peter’ hands touching his hair as he rifled through a basket on the bedside table.

“Thank you, Rachel,” Peter murmured in appreciation, finding a strip of condoms beside where he’d found the lube he’d used to prep Roman. He rolled on a condom, and then finally slid into the heat of Roman’s ass. He moved slowly enough to avoid hurting Roman but there was still a glorious burn from the stretch of that cock splitting him open. It felt like forever before Peter was fully seated, hips flush with Roman’s ass. He drew back slowly, retreating until just the head of his cock is nestled between Roman’s cheeks, then pushed forward much more quickly. Roman groaned, and Peter groaned, and the air was full of their harried breathing and the sound of skin on skin.

“Do you hate me?” Roman asked suddenly. He didn’t know why he asked, he was pretty sure he knew the answer, and that wasn’t something he particularly wanted to hear while Peter was balls deep in his ass.

Peter was quiet for a long time, moving firmly inside of him, a hand in Roman’s hair stroking gently, “No, Roman, I don’t. For a while, sure I did, but…hard to hate someone you want to be with so damn bad.”

“I have an ugliness that’s impossible to love.” Roman said, repeating what he told himself on a daily basis.

Peter scoffed, kissing his lips, “You’re not ugly Roman.”

Roman lifted his head as Peter pulled his lips away, chasing the only part of Peter he’d been able to touch besides the cock currently rocking into his ass. Roman let his head fall back, far enough from it’s original position that Peter’s fingers pulled tightly on his hair, “I am ugly, Peter. There’s a monster inside of me that would love nothing more than to sink its teeth into your fucking pale perfect skin, finally get a taste of you, and then drain you dry.”

Peter had the gall to laugh at him, but when he tried to pull himself off of Peter’s dick, the werewolf grabbed his hips, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts, “Cut that fucking shit out. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a monster too. Doesn’t matter though.” His voice got darker, syrupy and sultry with the sound of his lust, and he wrapped a hand around Roman’s cock. “Tell me this doesn’t feel right. Tell me you aren’t tired of being so damn mopey all the time. Tell me you want to come.”

“Yes,” Roman whimpered in reply, clutching at the sheets just to have something to hold onto that wouldn’t take the delicious friction and warmth of Peter’s body away from him.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he growled, letting the monster in him loose just a little. Peter pounded into Roman, hard and fast and relentless. So good, Roman forgot about the gnawing hunger for blood, overwhelmed by his need for Peter, not his blood, just Peter. Peter filled him up so perfectly, searing away all thoughts except how fucking incredible it felt. Roman really didn’t know how long he was going to last like that, drifting and acutely aware of every inch of Peter’s skin that was touching him.

Not that it really mattered. Even if Roman came before Peter was finished with him, he still found ways to make Roman feel good. The fucker was just too good to get into a one-sided encounter the way Roman had with all those women. And Roman wasn’t exactly averse to the idea of letting Peter use him for his own pleasure. Whether he was hurtling towards orgasm or not, the feeling of Peter burying his cock in his ass over and over was pretty fucking spectacular. He was not going to start complaining anytime soon. Or ever.

Peter, because he’s a good guy, took the struggle out of Roman’s hands, using his core and thighs to keep him from crushing Roman so he could move the hand that had been planted on the bed to the back of Roman’s head again. Peter gave Roman no other choice than to participate in a long, needy kiss. Then Peter grabbed Roman’s right leg and pushed it over his shoulder, spreading him wider. Peter’s touch was nearly as rough as his thrusts, which had not slowed at all during the switch in positions, and suddenly Roman wasn’t even thinking about how long he was going to last. It seemed to him that Peter was trying to make him come as fast as possible, fondling his balls in-between relishing in long tugs on his dick. Roman didn’t see any reason to fight it, so he gave himself over to the dual assault and let Peter drive him towards the brink.

Soon he was coming hard, hot streaks coating his stomach and Peter’ hand alike, and Peter was still fucking him, still stroking his cock, and fuck yeah. Peter let go of Roman’s softening dick and brought himself back upright to drive his cock in deep, gripping Roman’s hips again and smearing come across his skin as he went.

Roman whimpered, the only method left at his disposal to communicate his pleasure, and tried valiantly to hold himself steady, which was almost impossible with his leg stretched over Peter’s shoulder. If he were any less boneless, exhausted and fucked out and barely holding on, he would have rocked himself back to meet Peter’ thrusts, try to take him deeper and harder with each one.

As it stood, he just didn’t have it in him, but God, did it feel good to be fucked like that. And when Peter came, his hips faltered and his hands squeezed tighter, Roman moaned right along with him. He slammed into Roman a few times more for good measure before pulling out and discarding the condom, but he was only gone for a moment before climbing back onto the bed. Just long enough for Roman to wish he could feel Peter’s come leaking from his spent hole.

Roman lay collapsed on his back, sprawled gracelessly across the bed imagining that the come quickly drying on his body was Peter’s. He hummed contentedly when Peter dragged the point of his tongue across one of Roman’s nipples, not even bothering to open his eyes—but they flew open to greedily take in the sight when Peter moved lower, running his tongue through the smear of come on Roman’s belly. He gazed up at Roman through his eyelashes as he cleaned up every drop, fully aware of how fucking sinful he looked down on his knees like that, his ass in the air.

“Sheeit, Peter.” Roman sighed, his eyes fixed on Peter, “Next time, I’m fucking you.”

Peter grinned and continued licking. Vaguely, Roman was glad the bastard had shaved his face, or his whole stomach would be raw from whisker burn. He wouldn’t have really minded though. The only things that would have made him even more blissed out would have been to have been able to put his own fingers in Peter’s long hair and to have them keep on going until they were both as boneless as he was.

Peter flopped down next to him once every inch of Roman’s body had been licked clean, “You’re fucking perfect.”

Roman scoffed, “No I’m not.”

Peter rolled onto his side, his eyes flicking over Roman’s face, “Yeah, you kind of are.” He put a hand on Roman’s face and kissed him again. And again, Roman moved forward as Peter pulled back. Peter smiled at him, moving the hand on Roman’s face so he could stroke his thumb across Roman’s kiss swollen lower lip, “That, Roman. That’s what I mean. You want me just as much as I want you, and you know everything about me. I’ve never had that before.”

Roman looked away as best as he could with Peter’s hand on his face, “Sheeit, cut this pillow talk crap out and un do these cuffs you fucker.”

Peter smiled good-naturedly and did as Roman asked before cuddling back into Roman’s side. Roman most certainly did not wrap his arms around Peter and lay skin on skin beside him. Roman most certainly did not struggle to go to sleep, canting his hips over and over again because something he couldn’t identify was making him uncomfortable.

Peter tightened his grip on Roman finally, and muttered something about him being ‘a goddamned princess’ sleeping on a pea. Roman didn’t understand that, and he was never going to admit the tension that fled his body when Peter snuck a finger in between his cheeks and used it to anchor them together, the finger hooked on the rim of Roman’s asshole, pulling just enough to ignite the nerves there. Only when that sensation of his hole being filled with something was there could Roman fall asleep.

Peter stayed awake for a little while longer, fingering Roman slowly, going a little deeper when he seemed discontented in his sleep until his pouty lips relaxed fully. Fucking weird fucker. His weird fucker.

Rachel came into the room just before Peter was fully asleep, draping a blanket over them before she backed out with an unidentifiable expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, what do you want to see next for these two crazy kids?
> 
> Your comments are always welcome!  
> -Jenn


End file.
